Convince Me
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: Living with a notorious crime lord for years has its perks, but what happens when Asami asks Akihito to take on the Asami name and make their relationship official? Akihito isn't one to be swayed so easily so a challenge is made for the ruthless Asami to not only deal with his many jobs, but to also find ways to convince his lover to take on his prestigious name.
1. Chapter 1

Asami Akihito. The prestigious name sounded odd combined with Akihito's. He never thought the day would come when Asami would want him to take on his surname. He almost didn't believe the man if it wasn't for the serious look on his face. The two of them were casually eating the dinner Akihito had made. The sudden surprise took Akihito off guard.

"Are you feeling okay?" Akihito asked while eyeing Asami with concern.

"I'm perfectly fine," Asami replied while taking a sip of his wine.

"You know what you just asked me, right? You asked if I wanted to take on the Asami name."

"Yes, that's what I said. Now, I want to hear your answer."

Akihito observed his lover closely to see if there were any signs that Asami was joking. After years of being together, Akihito never actually thought he'd become any closer to the crime lord. He was content with how things were. They lived together, Akihito was able to continue working as a photographer, at least when it didn't involve Asami, and they spent time together whenever they were both available.

Now that Asami wanted Akihito to take on his name, would things change? Would he be treated with even more care and respect by Asami's men? There were a lot of things that could get better but also get worse. Would it be just between the two of them or would Asami tell the world that Akihito was his and his alone?

"Akihito, I don't like to wait. What is your answer?" Asami said a bit irritated that his lover seemed to be zoned out.

"S-Sure! Why not? I'll be an Asami and get to order some of your men around!"

"Then you accept to be my partner?"

"I said yes didn't I? Besides why do you want this all of a sudden?" Akihito asked, hopeful that he'd get an answer to ease his nerves.

"I thought things through and thought it was for the best. I've been getting countless marriage offers recently that it's becoming too much. If I have you take on my name, things will die down and I won't have to waste my time with these worthless proposals."

"So you're just using me to stop women from flocking to your feet?"

Asami looked Akihito straight in the eyes. His golden orbs were fierce to the point Akihito couldn't seem to look away from them. "When did I say I was using you? If I was using you, I would have thrown you away a long time ago."

"Then prove it. If you really want me to become an Asami then do things right and convince me. Until then, I'm keeping my surname." With that Akihito got up from the table and walked off, leaving Asami alone with the unfinished food. The crime lord heard a room door shut closed, indicating the anger that was currently coursing through his lover at the moment. He sighed and grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

He had been asked again and again by people who already knew of Akihito why Asami was so attached to him. To everyone else, Akihito was just a regular young man with a big passion for photography and a bit of a brat. He couldn't deny that what they said was true, but at the same time Akihito was not only attractive, he had a fierce side to him that pulled Asami in. When others would obediently do whatever he told them, Akihito fought back, even if he was secretly scared behind the brave act.

He liked the fierce side, the goofy side and the lustful side of Akihito that he was only allowed to see. Perhaps he had grown a bit soft due to his relationship with the younger male. It kept him from sinking further into the depths of hell he lived in. After-all, Akihito was his life line after days of underworld crime.

Getting up, Asami made his way over to Akihito's door. The younger male hadn't used the room to sleep for years, but considering how mad he had gotten, Asami didn't want to risk Akihito to start using it instead of joining him in the master bedroom. "Akihito, open the door."

"I don't wanna!"

Asami was amazed how he had grown used to Akihito's tantrums. Taking out his gun, he shot at the door knob until the door finally opened up. Inside he found a scared Akihito, holding onto his pillow while sitting on his twin sized bed.

"Why do you always do that when I won't open a door?! That's not what a gun is used for!" Akihito exclaimed.

"If you didn't lock the doors, I wouldn't have to," Asami replied while he put his gun away. "The door doesn't matter right now. You left the table without finishing your meal. That's not very nice, is it?"

"Well whose fault is that?"

"You said you wanted me to do things right and convince you take on the Asami name. Why do I have to do that? I can easily drag you to my bed, strip you, and have my way with you until you give in and say you'll become an Asami."

"You see! This is what I'm talking about! You want to force me! If you want to officially make me yours, then you have to woo me Asami. Is that too much to ask?" Akihito wasn't really sure why he was trying to make Asami do the impossible. He was the last person that would be romantic towards anyone.

Without a word, Asami moved closer to Akihito until he was getting onto the bed. Akihito automatically started to move back until he hit the wall behind him. He was trapped as Asami leaned his face closer and moved his lips next to Akihito's ear. "You want me to woo you? If that's the challenge you've placed on me then I'll accept. Dinner, flowers, hotels, a new camera, I'll give you everything and anything until you're Asami Akihito."

Gently biting Akihito's earlobe and noticing the slight tremble coming from Akihito's body, Asami knew it wouldn't take long for his lover to give in. What did he have to lose with being a little romantic? In the end, Akihito was the only one who would make him go so far and deep down he liked it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello! :D This is my first Akihito x Asami story so I hope the first chapter was pretty good. I've been meaning to work on this months ago, but I finally got an idea of where I want the story to go. So please let me know what you think and if I should continue :P Reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up after a long slumber, Akihito realized that he was on Asami's bed. It took him a while to remember how he had gotten there. After a few seconds of searching his memory, he recalled being swept away by Asami's caresses and eventually arrived to the master bedroom to finish what they had started. Groaning, Akihito lifted himself up and looked around. He was alone and took the opportunity to groan even louder.

How could he easily let himself be taken in by Asami after challenging the man to a test?  
It was going to show the crime lord that he'd have his wish in a matter of time. Just thinking about his smirking face made Akihito angry.

Getting up and out of bed, Akihito quickly grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on. He had an hour before he had to go to work, so he decided he'd think of a strategy to not easily fall for Asami's advances. He had made a challenge and he wasn't going to let it be easy.

XXXX

"Asami-sama, here are the documents you asked for," Kirishima said as he handed his boss a stack of papers. They were currently the only two in the office, tending to paperwork first before leaving to Sion.

"Asami-sama, about the reservation you requested, a private room will be reserved for you and Takaba-sama for tonight."

"Good. Have you filled in all the men of what they have to do?"

"Yes sir. We will make sure Takaba-sama says yes."

Asami grinned at the thought. The surprise he had in stored for Akihito was definitely going to do the trick.

XXXX

Lunch break was definitely the hour Akihito was looking forward to after the photo shoot he had been assigned to. What he wanted at the moment was a nice juicy burger, some fries and a nice large cold soda. He looked around the street to find the nearest fast food place and to his luck there was one right across the street. He hurriedly ran over to the other side and into the fast food joint. He looked up at the menu while he waited in line, to see if there was anything else he would want.

"I had a feeling I knew who that gorgeous behind belonged to," a low voice said behind him. Akihito stood horrified as he slowly started to turn his head. The last person he wanted to come across again was Sakazaki.

"What are you doing here?" Akihito asked, trying not to sound too flustered.

"I was in the area and felt like eating. It's a lovely coincidence running into you. It's been a while Takaba. Why don't you go by and visit me again?"

"As if. I still have nightmares."

Sakazaki grinned, "Asami still doesn't know about our little secret does he?"

Akihito looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man after he mentioned something Akihito never wanted to think about again. Sakazaki took notice and grinned even more. "I see. Poor Asami doesn't know what a slut his lover is."

"I'm not a…"

"Next customer!" a young lady said as she looked towards Akihito. Sakazaki grabbed Akihito's arm and walked over to the young lady with him.

"We'll take two number five's, the combo meals please," Sakazaki said as he took out his credit card.

"What are you doing?" Akihito asked while he watched Sakazaki slide his credit card and take the receipt from the young lady.

"I'm treating you. We haven't seen each other for a long time, so I want to catch up," Sakazaki replied with a smug look on his face. Akihito wished he could punch the man in the face, but he didn't want to cause any type of commotion. He looked around, hoping none of Asami's men were around. They didn't need to wait long for their food and before Akihito knew it they were already sitting at a table digging into their meals.

"I've heard that Asami has been getting a lot of marriage offers. Does he plan to accept one in order to produce an heir to his throne?" Sakazaki asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"That's none of your business," Akihito responded. Instead of taking the time to enjoy his meal, he wanted to hurry up and finish so he could leave.

"Wouldn't that trouble you? If he gets married and has children, then he might just throw you to the side. When that happens, I'll gladly take his place," Sakazaki said while he nudged Akihito's leg with his foot. Akihito quickly moved his leg away and munched away at his burger. The bastard didn't know what had happened the day before between him and Asami. While they were eating, Asami was somewhere contemplating on ways too woo him into marriage.

Akihito only hoped that Sakazaki wouldn't find out about Asami's plans. If he had the nerve to tell Asami about what they had done, Akihito wasn't sure what would happen next. He was afraid to think about it, so instead he tried his hardest to ignore Sakazaki's voice and focus on his food.

XXXX

It was barely eight o'clock when Akihito made it back home. He wasn't expecting Kirishima to be waiting for him. Usually the taller man would be somewhere with Asami. "Good evening Takaba-sama. Asami-sama has asked me to escort you to where he is," Kirishima said with a slight bow.

"Uh, and where is Asami?"

"I can't tell you that information, but you'll find out once we get there."

"Oh come on Kirishima! We're pals, right? Asami doesn't need to know."

"I'm sorry Takaba-sama, but orders are orders. Please go and freshen yourself up a bit before we leave. I'll wait for you out here."

Akihito was about to ask the secretary the same question as before, but he knew the man wouldn't budge. Asami's men were obedient and loyal after-all. The last thing they'd ever do was betray Asami's orders. Sighing, Akihito made his way into the luxurious apartment and went to go put his things away. He was looking forward to whatever Asami had planned.

XXXX

"Is this really all for me?!" Akihito exclaimed while taking in the spacious room around him. It was large, had its very own Jacuzzi, a king sized bed, liquor cabinets, a balcony leading to the outside, and a beautiful view.

"It's all for you. You can have it and more if you accept my proposal," Asami said while he walked over to one of the liquor cabinets.

"It's going to take a lot more to convince me," Akihito replied. He walked over to the Jacuzzi and dipped a hand inside. It was warm and felt so nice against his skin. He felt the need to strip right then and there just to jump in and tend to his sore muscles.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Asami walked over to Akihito and handed him a drink before walking over to the balcony. He gestured Akihito to join him which he did. As he approached the taller man, he was taken a bit by surprise when he heard music start to play. Akihito quickly ran over to the edge and looked down, only to find Kirishima, Suoh and a few of Asami's other men, performing a serenade.

"What the…?" Akihito could barely think. He was absorbed with the unexpected situation to the point he almost didn't notice Asami wrap his arm around his waist and pull him closer to his body.

"What do you think?"

"I didn't know Kirishima knew how to sing!"

"He does and very well. My men want you to accept my proposal Akihito. They know how much I want it."

Looking at Asami, Akihito wasn't sure how to respond. Who would have thought Asami would actually go the romantic route. It was a bit strange and almost laughable to know that the infamous crime lord had ordered his men to serenade his lover. Deep down a part of Akihito wanted to give in and say yes, but his pride told him to make Asami try a little harder.

"It's nice and everything, but…I need a little more."

Asami looked over at Akihito with a slight glare in his eyes. It almost made Akihito want to change his mind, but he stood his ground, got out of Asami's grasp and walked back inside. Asami looked down at the men and signaled them to stop which they did. He walked back inside after his lover who had decided to strip down to his boxers and get in the Jacuzzi.

"My patience is running out Akihito."

"If you can't take the challenge then don't do it. When you really love someone, you'll do whatever it takes to have them, no matter how long it takes."

"Is that how it is?" Asami replied while he put down his drink and took off his suit jacket. "The same doesn't apply for someone like me, I get what I want." Akihito looked over at his lover who was taking off his tie and shirt, revealing his well toned muscular upper body that Akihito fell in love with over and over again. He hated how the sight of Asami's body automatically turned him on. He hated how Asami had his body well trained to respond to him even without touching him.

Swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat, Akihito looked away and sunk himself deeper into the hot water. "Don't you like a good chase? If you get whatever you want without any effort, is it really that satisfying?"

Their relationship had always revolved around a good chase where Asami always had his ways of tracking Akihito down. He'd have Akihito for a while until Akihito decided to run off and out of his clutches only to be captured again and repeat the cycle. They were practically married since Akihito had conformed to living with Asami and didn't feel the need to run away.

Feeling a hand slide under his chin and lift his face up, Akihito stared into Asami's golden eyes that were looking down at him accompanied with the smirk on his face. "I agree a good chase is always gratifying. Why don't we make this challenge more interesting and less one sided? I'll continue to "woo" you into submission, but without any sex involved."

"WHAT?!" Akihito nearly shouted.

"Either you say yes now and make it easier for the two of us, or let me continue to try where there's no guarantee of me touching you."

"You won't last a day without sex…" Akihito responded. "And if you even dare try and find someone else to satisfy your needs I'll…!"

"I can last. There's no need for me to find someone else. The question is how long will it take until you give in?" Asami replied while he leaned down and kissed Akihito's lips, forcing his mouth open and exploring every inch of Akihito's mouth as slowly as he could. Akihito shuddered from Asami's technique, wanting the man to hurry up and get in the Jacuzzi. Before he could completely lose himself, Asami leaned away and licked Akihito's upper lip.

"I hope you enjoyed that. It's up to you on how long you can wait for the next time." Asami gave his lover a devilish grin as he let him go, turned around and walked off towards the balcony. Akihito remained motionless in the Jacuzzi, not knowing how to process the situation. One thing was for sure, he had just dug his own grave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm amazed how many people have already followed, favorited, and reviewed this story o.o Wow, thanks everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this chapter was equally as good :D I had time to write so I decided to work on this along with another story. As always reviews are always welcomed and thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven days without being touched. Seven days without Asami having his way with Akihito. A week had come and gone and Akihito was feeling the pressure. After a long day of working at a photo shoot, Akihito decided he'd pay Asami a visit at his office. There was no way he was going to lose the challenge, but he had thought of a strategy to at least make Asami give in to the no sex rule.

Making his way over to Asami's office, Akihito made it passed Asami's men and into his lover's office without a hassle. As he entered he noticed Asami looking through a few documents on his desk.

"Why are you here Akihito?" Asami asked without looking up.

"I thought I'd pay you a visit. Why? Am I bothering you?"

"I don't see the point of a visit without a reason."

Akihito felt the urge to throw something at the man for being so rude, but he knew he had to hold back if he wanted to try his strategy. Letting out a breath he slowly walked over to his lover's side and slid onto Asami's lap effortlessly. Asami finally looked at him which made the younger man grin.

"I thought I'd come relieve some of your stress. I can tell you've been tense all week." Akihito moved his lips against Asami's neck and started to trail kisses up to Asami's jaw-line. It had been a while since they were so close to each other. Akihito feared that he'd end up losing to his own strategy. He could feel Asami's hand placing itself on his thigh and rubbing sensually along his jeans. Akihito decided to take the next step and nipped at Asami's skin while moving his hand down his lover's chest.

"It looks like you're almost at your limit kitten. If you really want to give in, I'd gladly take you right here and now. But if you're plan was to get me to lose, you miscalculated in your planning. Kirishima…"

"Yes sir."

Akihito nearly jumped out of Asami's lap as he leaned away from Asami's lap and looked at the tall secretary who was now standing on the other side of the desk. He couldn't understand how the man had gotten into the office without Akihito realizing it. Maybe he really was almost at his limit.

"Take Akihito back to the penthouse. I'll have Suoh take me to Sion."

"Yes sir. Let's go Takaba-sama."

"This isn't over Asami." Akihito got off Asami's lap and stormed out of the office as Kirishima followed. Asami grinned, loving the way his lover was slowly starting to lose it. At least he wasn't the only one being tortured by the challenge. But one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to lose.

Getting into the car, Akihito sulked at how his plan didn't work. He was sure Asami would give in.

"Takaba-sama, stop being so difficult and accept Asami's proposal. He's a busy man and doesn't have the time for this nonsense."

"Well I'm not just a piece of meat for your boss to do whatever he wants with. If he wants marriage, then he has to work for it!"

Kirishima sighed as he started to drive off. He couldn't understand how Asami could handle Akihito. Although the younger male was hard to deal with, Kirishima couldn't argue that he had made his boss a little less ruthless. Asami may have been a cold hearted crime lord, but at the end of the day he was able to return to his penthouse, wash away all the blood and embrace his lover like nothing dreadful occurred hours before.

XXXX

Entering the penthouse, Akihito walked into the kitchen and found a box on the counter. Walking over to it he saw his name on top of it. Putting his bag down, Akihito grabbed the box and started to open it. His eyes lit up as he saw an expensive pair of lenses that he had wanted inside. There was a small note from Asami that read: "I saw that you wanted this. Go to the master bedroom."

Akihito left the box on the counter and walked over to the master bedroom. He was hit with another surprise as he found the bed covered in red rose petals, some champagne sitting on the nightstand and a box of chocolate sitting on Akihito's pillow. First he was given an expensive pair of lenses he had wanted for months and then he came across a romantic atmosphere that his lover had put together.

Feeling a pair of arms embrace him from behind, Akihito felt Asami's broad chest against his back. "I hope you enjoyed the surprises." Akihito nodded his head since he couldn't find the right words to say. Deep down he wanted to give in, accept Asami's proposal and finally feel the man's body against his. That's what he was about to do, but at that very moment his phone decided to ring. Asami let go of Akihito who quickly answered the call.

"Hello…Huh? A big scoop? Now? Ah, okay got it! I'll be there in ten minutes!" Hanging up the call Akihito looked over at Asami who had walked over to the nightstand and poured himself some champagne. "Um Asami, I'll be back later. There's a big scoop so…"

"You should get going then."

"Right. See you later!" Turning around Akihito quickly ran out of the room with a small hint of guilt weighing heavy in his heart.

XXXX

Getting the scoop had been a success. Akihito had gotten great pictures and had gotten the chance to use his new lenses in the process. Walking into the master bedroom, Akihito noticed that Asami was already fast asleep. He quietly crawled into bed and snuggled up against the older man's exposed chest. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. If he gave in, it would be a big hit to his pride…but if he didn't, he would feel like he was slowly pushing his lover away and hurting both of them in the process.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm sorry this took so long to update! My motivation comes and goes so updates might be slow at times :O I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you again for reading and for the support! Reviews are always welcomed! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Asami had the overwhelming urge to forget about the challenge and touch his Akihito. Looking at his sleeping lover, he wondered why he was playing along with his kitten's little game. He was Asami Ryuichi which meant he could have anything he wanted without any effort on his part. It had taken all of his self control to not do anything to Akihito for a week. He was on the verge of losing it when Akihito had tried to seduce him in his office the day before.

A part of him wished Akihito would give in and accept the Asami name. He'd forever live in luxury, have all the money he needed, be respected and feared wherever he went, but most importantly he would be tied to Asami until death. The other part of him understood why Akihito was being so stubborn in accepting. He wanted things to unfold naturally. He wanted Asami to propose properly and shower him with romance.

Romance was the last thing on Asami's mind. He had never been the type to do anything for anyone unless it benefitted him. Now looking at his lover, he was amazed how much he had changed. Akihito made him want to do certain things he would have never done before. He made Asami want to be a better person, at least when the two were alone.

Getting out of bed, Asami tucked Akihito in and kept his eyes glued to the younger male for a moment. Love was one hell of an emotion. It could even make a crime lord bow on his knees.

XXXX

Akihito slowly started to wake up. He quickly noticed that Asami was no longer there. Looking over at the digital clock that read 10:16AM Akihito thought he'd stay in bed until 11. He didn't have any work and he wasn't going to meet up with Kou and Takato until the day after next. Hugging onto Asami's pillow Akihito couldn't help but feel a sting of guilt for leaving Asami the night before after he had put in so much effort in a romantic gesture.

He thought it was a good idea to talk about the situation with his best friends. They'd give him the advice he needed. They'd be able to tell him what he should do. Closing his eyes and hugging the pillow a bit tighter, Akihito let his mind wander with thoughts of marriage.

XXXX

Asami looked over the recent reports while Kirishima stood beside him. Across from him Sudou was waiting patiently for his boss to say something. He didn't mind waiting since it gave him time to secretly admire Asami. He loved it when the man came to visit the club because it always gave him a chance to undress Asami in his mind. He craved Asami's touch and wanted the man more each and every time they met.

The reports in Asami's hand were given to Kirishima once he had a chance to look at each of them. He dismissed his secretary who gave a small bow before he left the private room. Asami took out a cigarette which made Sudou quickly walk over to his side to light it up.

"It looks like things have been going well here. I expect it to stay that way," Asami said before he took a puff of his cigarette.

"I'll make sure of it Asami-sama."

"Good. I'll leave you to it."

Sudou smiled at the man while he inhaled another bit of the cigarette. He loved getting praise from Asami. No one else's approval mattered to him. As Sudou kept his eyes on Asami, a ringtone broke the silence. Asami reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"What is it kitten?"

 _It's that damn whore again,_ Sudou thought as his eyes narrowed.

"I'll get Suoh to take you. Make sure to give the credit card I gave you…I expect something delicious when I get home."

Sudou couldn't help but notice the slight smirk on Asami's face as he said those words. He hated Akihito with a passion ever since he first found out Asami was keeping him as a lover. He didn't see what the brat had that could be deemed special. It was only a matter of time until Asami got bored of him and tossed him to the side.

"Be good kitten. I'll see you tonight." Asami hung up the call and put his phone away.

"If I may ask Asami-sama, how long are you planning to keep Takaba-san around?"

"Why are you asking such a question Sudou?"

"No reason sir. I'm sure a lot of people have the same question. It's not like you to keep someone at your side that long."

Asami looked straight at Sudou without any expression on his face. Sudou felt a small shiver run down his spine. He loved it when those golden eyes were on him. Asami leaned over to extinguish the cigarette on an ashtray. "Akihito isn't going anywhere. Soon everyone will not be calling him Takaba-san, but Asami-sama as well."

Sudou's eyes went wide in shock. "W-What are you trying to say sir?"

"Akihito is going to take on my name. We'll get married and he'll be my partner from now on. So if anyone asks you, now you have an answer for them."

"I see. Congratulations Asami-sama. Please give my congratulations to Takaba-kun as well," Sudou replied with the best smile he could make, but deep down he was screaming. He wasn't going to let Akihito take on Asami's name. No, that name was only meant for him. The only one who could stand beside Asami was him. He'd make sure it ended up that way.

XXXX

The day had gone by pretty quickly. Asami had just arrived to the penthouse and was walking into the living room. He noticed Akihito asleep on the couch while a horror movie was playing on the TV. He never understood why Akihito found them entertaining. Looking over at the table he noticed a covered plate that was most likely his share of dinner.

Deciding it was better to get a little dessert first; Asami made his way over to the couch and hovered over Akihito's sleeping form. He wasn't going to let Akihito get what he wanted without begging for it, but he felt like some teasing was in order to show his lover what he was missing out on. Leaning down Asami kissed Akihito while his hand started to trace down Akihito's chest and down to his thighs.

The kiss slowly grew more intense as he forced Akihito's mouth open. Akihito woke up with a gasp but was quickly overtaken by the passionate kiss. He felt Asami's hand moving underneath his pants and against his briefs. It had been a while since he had been touched so he couldn't control the moan that escaped him. He wanted more. He wanted to feel Asami's body against his.

However, it was a surprise when Asami pulled away from the kiss and moved his hand. Akihito saw the smirk on his face as he opened his eyes to see why the man had stopped. "If you want more, then I need you to say you'll take the Asami name right now. If you do I'll make sure to please you in a number of ways kitten."

Akihito could feel the heat in the lower half of his body. He wanted to scream that he'd do whatever Asami wanted for the pleasure that awaited him. But there was that small stubborn voice in his mind that told him not to give in. He needed to wait it out a bit longer. Taking a deep breath, Akihito lifted himself up and looked straight into Asami's eyes.

"I think I'll wait until after you romance me a bit more."

"Is that so? I can tell you're feeling uncomfortable Akihito."

"It's nothing I can't handle on my own. But it looks to me like you're starting to lose your patience Asami. Can't take the challenge anymore?" Akihito replied with a sly smirk.

"Oh, if it's more romance that you want, then you'll get it Akihito. Just keep in mind that once this is over and I get my hands on you, I won't give you any breaks and we'll spend a lot of time in the secret room, maybe even days."

Akihito's face went from confident to one filled with fear. Yet again he had dug his own grave.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey there everyone! I'm super sorry for this late update! Time and motivation seem to never be on my side O_O But hopefully this was a good chapter and worth the wait :D I've been reading some Asami x Akihito fanfics so it made me want to work on my own haha. Thanks so much for reading! Reviews are always welcome!**

 **Also if you can, please check out my YouTube Channel – KoiandKirai**

 **I've been working on two Drama CDs for stories I've written so any support would be appreciated! ^_^ Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Asami was definitely not playing fair. Akihito watched as his lover slowly walked towards the closet with nothing but a towel on. He was fresh out of the shower so his smooth black hair was damp against his skin. Akihito couldn't keep his eyes off of the man. It felt like so long since he had last traced his fingers down those broad shoulders and well sculpted abs. Why did the man have to look so good and tempting? Akihito could feel his heart beating faster while his mind started to think of all the times he had been underneath Asami.

"There's time to engage in pleasurable activities if you want Akihito," Asami said, not even turning around to look at the other man's blushing face.

"W-What makes you think I want that!"

"I could feel your eyes on me since I came in." Asami turned around this time to look at Akihito. "There's desire in your eyes."

"Nope! No desire! Don't you have a meeting or something to get to?! Hurry up and get dressed!"

Asami didn't attempt to move and instead kept staring at Akihito with a huge smirk on his face. "You're right kitten, I should get dressed, but first…" Asami placed his hand on the towel and undid its hold. The towel fell off his waist and onto the floor, leaving Asami with nothing on. Akihito's eyes went wide. He quickly went to lay back down with the bed sheet over his blushing face.

"Stop acting like a stripper!" Akihito could hear a low chuckle and then the sound of a drawer opening. Akihito remained under the covers until Asami pulled the cover off of him, gave him a lingering kiss and bid him farewell. There was an overwhelming triumphant look in Asami's eyes. Akihito wondered if it was due to the reaction he gave or if Asami had already planned his next romantic move.

XXXX

Cooking breakfast always made Akihito feel at ease. He enjoyed focusing only on the meal he was making and not anything else, better said anyone else. Of course he was never truly alone since Suoh and another guard were always standing outside the penthouse door. Knowing that Asami's guards definitely knew what Asami was planning, Akihito thought the best way to get some information was by feeding the stoic men.

Walking over to the front door, Akihito opened it which caused the two guards to turn and look at him. "Is there something wrong Asami-sama?" Suoh asked.

"Asami-sama?"

"The boss said we had to start calling you Asami-sama…Asami-sama," the second guard replied.

"But we're not even married!"

"Eventually you will be. That's why we must start calling you Asami-sama," Suoh responded.

"No, no, no! Say it with me, Aki-hi-to."

"Asami-sama."

"Aki-hi-to!"

"Asami-sama."

"Oh come on you guys!" Akihito couldn't help but pull his hair in frustration. "Fine, whatever! Are you guys hungry? I made enough food for all of us."

"We'd be honored to eat the food Asami-sama has made for us. Suoh, you can go first. I'll keep guard for now," the second guard said. Suoh nodded and followed Akihito inside the penthouse. Akihito served Suoh and himself before sitting down at the dining table.

"So Suoh how's life? Has Asami said anything to you lately? Like a plan he might have?"

"I cannot give out that information Asami-sama."

"Quit it with the Asami-sama! It's weird!"

"You'll have to get used to it. The boss wants us to address you that way from now on."

Akihito let out an exaggerated sigh. He was truly amazed at how obedient and loyal all of Asami's guards were. Sure they made him feel safe whenever he had to take pictures of shady underworld activities, but they also annoyed him when it came to being watch dogs and reporting every little thing to Asami.

"Look Suoh, eat with me, talk with me. You want me to accept Asami's marriage proposal right?"

"Yes I do. You should say yes already to lessen Asami-sama's stress and of course to make him happy."

"But don't you think I have a right to want and say yes when I'm ready? It's not like I can say no anyway."

"Do you not love Asami-sama….Asami-sama?"

Akihito looked a bit taken aback by the question. He didn't think Suoh would ask something like that. "Well y-yeah I do love him. I mean the man drives me crazy and I feel empty without him. I just…want to see how much he really cares about me."

"Hasn't he proven it already? Asami-sama went through the trouble of saving you multiple times and has even gotten a group together to always protect you. Asami-sama has never done that for anyone else."

"Now you're just making me feel guilty. I just want to see the romantic side of the person I love, okay. Is that too much to ask?"

Suoh remained silent while he looked at Akihito. He then looked down at the food before he opened his mouth again. "I won't say I'm on your side, but…from what I've seen, it seems like Asami-sama is enjoying this challenge to get your approval. But please do not let it continue for too long."

Akihito nodded his head as a huge grin smeared across his face. "Sure thing! So are you gonna tell me what Asami has planned?"

"No Asami-sama."

"Suoh!"

XXXX

The night was still young as Akihito made his way up a small hill and towards a big and gorgeous cherry blossom tree. Asami was casually sitting under the tree with a bottle of champagne and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries beside him. The older man beckoned Akihito to come sit beside him. The younger man made his way over and sat next to his lover. He was still amazed at the beautiful cherry blossoms.

"Do you like the location I choose for our date?" Asami said while grabbing a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It's…amazing! I wish I had my camera!"

"You can come take pictures another day kitten. Right now, I want you to relax and let me feed you."

Akihito looked at Asami and quickly noticed the chocolate covered strawberry in his hand. Asami moved the strawberry towards Akihito's mouth. Akihito opened his mouth and bit the sweet fruit leaving Asami to eat the other half. They continued to eat the chocolate strawberries, taking turns feeding one another and purposefully staining each other's cheeks with chocolate.

It didn't take long for their little game to lead into licking chocolate off of each other's faces and eventually having their lips pressed against each others and passionately making out. Asami moved Akihito onto the grass while he got on top of him and continued to kiss his lips. Akihito felt Asami's warm hands moving down his body until they rested on his thighs.

Asami broke the kiss and leaned away to see Akihito's flushed face. He smirked as he noticed the desire in Akihito's eyes for more. "It's been a long time since we've gone beyond this. Why don't we finally get back to our old routine? Just say yes to being my little wife and I'll give you all the pleasure you want."

"Asami…You bastard!"

"Say it Akihito."

Akihito couldn't help but gasp as Asami nudged his knee against his bulge. The friction felt so nice and he couldn't deny that he wanted more. He needed more. He was starved of Asami for far too long. But as much as his body craved more, his mind told him he needed to hold out for a bit longer.

"I'll say it…but not until you buy me a ring and get down on one knee in front of all your guards."

"You want me to propose the old fashion way?"

"Yeah, is it a problem?"

Asami laughed a bit, "No kitten. If that's what it'll take to get you to become my wife, then I'll do it. Once I put that ring on your finger and after you say yes, we'll make sure to celebrate our engagement without any interruptions until I'm through with you."

Akihito sighed out already foreshadowing the soreness he'd have to endure. But he wasn't about to let Asami have the upper hand. "Bring it on. You better do a good job a proposing. No half-assed stuff. Remember, I need to be convinced."

"As you wish Akihito." Asami pulled away and grabbed onto the champagne bottle. "We'll continue what we started until then." Akihito lifted himself up and watched as Asami opened the bottle. He couldn't understand how the man could easily brush what they had just done off and act all composed. He couldn't ignore the bulge in his pants so he quickly got up and excused himself. He'd forever remember having to jack off near a cherry blossom tree thanks to a certain perverted crime lord.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Another chapter complete! :D I had the idea for this chapter hence why the update was pretty quick! I've been reading some amazing Asami x Akihito stories so it just made me want to work on my own ^_^ Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Also if you have the chance please check out my YouTube channel – KoiandKirai**

 **I've been working on two Drama CDs for two stories I've written so any support would be appreciated! Thanks again!**

 **Here's the link to the first episode of one of my Drama CDs! Please check it out if you can!**

 **watch?v=sZER2d3Vf9A**

 **Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Exercise was always a top priority in Sudou's routine. It not only helped him maintain his well toned physique, but also allowed him to sweat off some stress. All he could think about was his last meeting with Asami and how the man had said he would marry Akihito. The thought of the good for nothing man taking on the Asami name boiled Sudou's blood. It was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be the one Asami would shower with love, gifts and money. He was the one that deserved to be at the man's side, not some poor pathetic thing.

Deciding he had enough exercise for one day, Sudou made his way over to the showers. The warm water felt nice against his heated body. He imagined Asami's body would feel the same way against his own. Warm to the touch and so addicting he'd never want to pull away from it. As he walked out of the shower and back into the locker room he spotted Sakazaki, dressed in only a towel, opening a locker and taking out a shirt. The man noticed Sudou's presence and grinned.

"I thought I'd catch you here. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sakazaki said while Sudou walked over to his own locker.

"I normally come here earlier in the morning, but since I have a few hours to spare today, I thought I'd come before heading to work."

"What a loyal dog you are. Asami definitely rules his empire with an iron fist."

"That's why he surpasses you Sakazaki. He's a man of skill and power. A man that deserves someone like me at his side and not that whore he plays around with."

Sakazaki noticed the way Sudou grabbed his clothes with anger. "It's amazing that he's been kept around for so long. Usually Asami doesn't keep anyone by his side."

"I don't know what that thing did to him, but Asami has already decided to marry him."

Sakazaki's eyes went wide in surprise. "Asami is going to marry his little kitten? Well that's unfortunate and a shock. At least I'll have the memories of my special time with Takaba."

"What are you talking about?"

"Between you and me, Takaba Akihito came to me once for information and in order to get it I had him service me. It was a really great time, although I wasn't able to taste him as much as I wanted."

"Does Asami know about this?"

"I'm sure he doesn't."

"You don't happen to have pictures of this special time, do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Sakazaki, I'm going to need those pictures. If I show them to Asami, he'll never trust the whore again and throw him to the side like the garbage he is. Once that happens I'll have Asami to myself and you'll be able to have what's left over of that thing…At least if he's still alive."

Sakazaki grinned, "Dead or alive, I can still have my fun with him."

XXXX

Akihito felt a cold chill run down his spine as he sat in the small café with his friends. He had zoned out for a while as they chatted away, thinking about the upcoming proposal. Even though he already knew Asami was going to ask him to marry him, it still made him nervous. He would have continued to zone out if it wasn't for Kou getting his attention with his hand waving in front of his face.

"Don't look so nervous Aki! You're finally getting hitched to the man you love!" Kou said with a huge happy grin on his face. "Just think of the lifetime of luxury and never having to worry about paying bills, rent or food ever again!"

"I'm not getting married just to be financially stable. You're making me sound like a gold digger," Akihito replied with a pout.

"You have to admit that it's a bonus. Limos, fancy restaurants, five star hotels, all of it is going to be yours once you take on the Asami name," Takato added. Akihito was still surprised that the two had taken the news so lightly when he had first told them about his relationship with Asami a year ago. They didn't know the man's underworld affairs, but from what they did know, Asami was a respected man that many admired.

"Hey, do you think Asami is going to make Aki wear a wedding dress?" Kou asked.

"That would actually be a funny thing to see," Takato responded.

"No way! Don't you two go blabbering this stupid idea to Asami or any of his men!" The last thing Akihito wanted to worry about was being forced to put on a wedding dress for Asami's own enjoyment. That was crossing the line in his book.

XXXX

The car ride to the penthouse was a quiet one. Kirishima found it unusual since Akihito usually liked to talk about almost anything from complaints about Asami to his latest scoop. Looking over at the rearview mirror he noticed Akihito's pensive face as he was looking out the window.

"Is there something wrong Asami-sama?"

"Not you too Kirishima!"

"I have to follow orders and one of them is to address you as Asami-sama."

Akihito sighed, "I can't win even if I try…Hey Kirishima, can I get your advice on something? But promise me you won't tell Asami."

"I'm afraid I'd have to tell Asami-sama if it's something crucial."

"Seriously Kirishima, this is something that's been on my mind lately and I don't know what to do about it…I wanted to help get information for Asami back then and ended up servicing Sakazaki for it."

"You serviced Sakazaki for information?"

"I did it only because I wanted to help Asami! The slime ball didn't give me any other choice! Look, I'm just scared with the proposal coming up and people starting to find out about it, that the truth will come out. I'm afraid of what Asami will do if he finds out."

Kirishima wasn't sure how to react to the information he had just received. It was his duty to tell Asami everything whenever it came to Akihito, but what he had just heard was something he knew Asami wouldn't take lightly. After years of putting up with Akihito, he had weaved his way into Kirishima's heart. He also didn't want Asami to find out because it was more than likely that the man would be crushed by the news. Thinking it through, Kirishima decided what he would do.

"Leave it to me Asami-sama. I'll make sure the boss doesn't find out."

XXXX

After a long day of meetings, looking through documents and signing papers, Asami felt like relieving his stress with some well deserved sex. He had run out of patience waiting for his kitten to give in, but looking at it from a different perspective he had already won. Akihito was going to accept his proposal and marry him. It was time to claim his prize and indulge himself with his lover's body.

Slowly walking into the master bedroom, Asami found Akihito asleep. He gently got on the bed and on top of Akihito. He didn't waste any time and started to trail kisses down Akihito's neck while his hands started to roam freely down his kitten's body. It didn't take long for Akihito to start waking up and responding to Asami's touches. It took a few seconds more for the blonde haired man to realize what was going on.

"A-Asami, what are you doing?!"

"I'm done waiting Akihito. You're going to say yes soon so I might as well take you. It's been far too long."

"How do you know I'm going to say yes?!"

"I love your rebellious attitude Akihito, but you should know when to stop and give in. I've already won and we'll both be rewarded tonight."

Asami took Akihito's mouth into a passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance but it was only a matter of time until Asami was in full control. He quickly undressed his lover and tossed the clothes to the side along with his own. Their bodies were finally able to feel each other again without the layers of clothing in between.

"A-Asami…"

Asami looked at his lover and saw the tears in Akihito's eyes. Before he could say anything Akihito spoke again. "Asami, do you really love me? You won't get tired of me and throw me away, right?" Asami wasn't sure why the questions had popped up in Akihito's mind, but he definitely wanted to make sure Akihito knew the answers.

"I've told you this many times already. You belong to me. You're mine from now on. Wherever I go, you'll go with me."

Akihito stared at the golden eyed man as if making sure that what he had just said was the truth. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Asami's neck and bring his lips down for another kiss. He was afraid he'd lose the one person he had become so attached to over something stupid he had done.

XXXX

The door burst open without any warning as Kirishima and Suoh barged into the room with their guns drawn. Sakazaki sat in his chair, frozen from the surprise attack, but slowly composed himself and looked at the two armed men with curiosity.

"And what brings you two here?"

"You'll do everything I say and cooperate. Asami-sama's happiness is very important to us and we're not going to let you ruin it."

Sakazaki grinned from ear to ear, "So you two know about the special time I had with Takaba."

Suoh pulled the trigger and shot a bullet a few inches away from Sakazaki's head. It was enough to shake some confidence out of Sakazaki. Kirishima continued to look at the man before him with a stern look. "I'll make sure you don't bring it up ever again."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! I had some time to write and I had the idea for this chapter so I was able to update pretty fast :D Sadly things have been stressing for me. My laptop isn't working and I don't know if it'll be able to get fixed. I'm hoping it can get fixed because if it can't then I'll lose a lot of work I've done ;_; very frustrating.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I love this couple! Thanks for reading and for your reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

It was a bloody mess. Papers were scattered, magazines were carelessly sprawled on the floor while explicit photos of women and young men surrounded the dead body lying on the floor. Kirishima sighed out in relief after what seemed like hours of searching. So far there was no evidence of the night Akihito came to visit Sakazaki. Of course he still needed to go through Sakazaki's computer files and surveillance cameras, but as of now at least Sakazaki wouldn't be able to talk.

"Suoh, I'll leave you here to clean up and call for some help. We'll have to make Sakazaki's death seem like a business deal gone wrong."

"Do you really think we can keep this from Asami-sama? You know how he handles betrayal. If he finds out that we hid it from him, we'll have hell to pay."

Kirishima contemplated for a moment knowing that they would indeed have hell to pay, but after seeing how guilty Akihito looked, he didn't have the heart to watch him suffer. The boy had definitely grown on him.

"I'll take full responsibility. This was my idea after all. Either way, Akihito is going to have to tell Asami-sama the truth if he can't handle the guilt. Asami-sama will not only be mad at us keeping it from him, but mad at the fact that he couldn't end Sakazaki's life himself. I just want to give Akihito some time to muster up the courage to tell him."

Suoh nodded his head in understanding. At the end of the day no one would be safe from Asami's wrath. He just hoped it wouldn't be fatal.

XXXX

Akihito didn't feel like going out. All he wanted to do was stay in the master bedroom and think of the best way to tell Asami the truth. From what Kirishima said, Akihito guessed that the secretary was going to make sure Sakazaki didn't talk, therefore giving Akihito a chance to keep silent or reveal the truth himself. Deep down Akihito already knew that he had no choice but to tell his lover what had happened. The guilt was too much. It had to be said before they got married and before Akihito took on the Asami name.

Forcing himself to get out of bed, Akihito walked out of the master bedroom and into his room. He grabbed his camera from the desk and started going through some of the pictures he had taken recently. Most of them were for work, but there were some he took of Asami, Kirishima, Suoh, and the many other guards that protected him. Sure, most of them got annoyed with Akihito taking their picture, but Akihito found it amusing.

The pictures of Asami were all taken when they were alone in the penthouse. One where Asami was silently reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Another one where Asami was drinking some alcohol while standing outside on the balcony. The third one was of Asami clearly smirking at the camera when he was fresh out of the shower and in his bathrobe. Akihito shivered as he remembered how Asami had devoured him minutes after he had taken the photo. Still going through the pictures, Akihito found one where he had taken one of the two of them, Akihito smiling brightly while Asami gave his signature smirk.

He had taken the picture in the back of the limo, after Akihito had been rewarded by his boss for a big scoop and had been told that his pictures would be in the main headlines. He was so happy that he wanted to share his happiness with the man he loved. Akihito softly smiled as he looked at the picture. They were quite a pair. He had definitely caught himself an attractive, powerful and rich man.

Sighing, Akihito turned the camera off and put it back down. He didn't want to lose Asami over something stupid he had done. At the same time, he didn't want to marry Asami without letting him know the dark secret he had been hiding. Walking out the room, Akihito quickly ran over to the front door and put on his shoes. He was going to pay his lover a visit.

XXXX

The dirty pictures were like jewels in Sudou's hands. He grinned while he continuously flipped from one picture to the next. His eyes were glued on Akihito who was willingly giving Sakazaki what looked like a very thorough blow job. He knew the man was a slut who didn't deserve Asami and he had the pictures to prove it. All he needed to do was wait for the perfect moment to show them to Asami.

"You're going to wish you never met Asami once he's through with you slut."

XXXX

Another document was placed to the side with a signature and stamp of approval. Asami had only a few more documents to get through before he had to attend a meeting with one of his business partners. He dreaded the meeting, knowing how the man he was meeting talked way too much and always tried to let Asami know that his daughter was single and available. On the other hand, Asami couldn't help but think of the recent news he had come across over Sakazaki's death. It was unexpected to say the least. A business deal had gone wrong leading the man to his own demise. Asami was amazed the man had lived for so long, then again he was glad he was finally out of the picture.

A knock at the door snapped Asami out of his thoughts. It was most likely Kirishima with some more paperwork. "Come in." The door opened as Kirishima let Akihito inside. Asami noticed Akihito holding a bag and raised an eyebrow at his lover's surprise visit.

"I'll leave the two of you. Please excuse me," Kirishima said as he closed the door and left. Akihito grinned at the man behind the desk and walked over to place the bag in front of him.

"I thought we could eat some sushi together. You've been cooped up in here all day from what Kirishima told me."

"You're coming to visit more often Akihito. Do you want to see me that much?" Asami replied with a seductive grin. Akihito stuck his tongue out in response and walked over to Asami's side.

"Yeah right. Here I am wanting to do something nice for you and that's what you tell me. I should just take the sushi and go eat it myself. No, better yet I should give it to Kirishima!"

Asami chuckled at Akihito's childish remark before he grabbed the younger man by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Of course Akihito struggled to get away for a few seconds, but he eventually stopped and decided to grab the container of sushi instead. He grabbed the chopsticks, grabbed some sushi and turned to Asami. "Say ah you bastard."

With a slight smirk on his face, Asami complied and opened his mouth. It wasn't everyday Akihito fed him willingly, so he wasn't going to make a comment that would anger his lover and make him stop his endearing action. Asami took a bite of the sushi, leaving the other half for Akihito to gobble up. He moaned in delight at the delicious flavor of the sushi from his favorite sushi place.

The moans didn't go unnoticed by Asami who watched as Akihito started to reach for some more sushi. Akihito turned to Asami with the chopsticks again and was about to say something until he was cut off by Asami. "I want you to fed it to me with your mouth." Akihito blushed at the suggestion. From the look in Asami's eyes, it was clear that he had inadvertently turned his lover on.

Giving the older man a slight glare, Akihito put the sushi in his mouth and leaned over so Asami could take a bite. Asami slowly took a bite while Akihito managed to chew and eat the other half that was left in his mouth. As soon as he swallowed what he had, Asami didn't hesitate and brought their lips together. He bit Akihito's lower lip which quickly made Akihito open his mouth and Asami's tongue to start exploring the mouth that belonged to him.

The sushi long forgotten, Akihito felt his body start to heat up. He could feel Asami's hand moving down his chest and into his pants. Akihito jolted once he felt Asami start rubbing his bulge. The sensations running through Akihito's body were enough to make him lose reason. He would have lost it too if the phone hadn't started to ring. Asami grunted in annoyance as he pulled away from Akihito and answered the call.

"I'm sorry for interrupting Asami-sama, but it appears there's a small problem at Dracaena," Kirishima said, "Would you like to visit before the meeting or should I?"

"I'll go. I want to see for myself what the problem is," Asami replied in a cold tone. He was slowly starting to lose patience with Sudou and problems coming from the club he managed. Hanging up the call, Asami looked over at Akihito who was softly panting on his chest. Asami smirked once he noticed the look of desire in his lover's eyes. "We'll have to continue this later kitten. I have business to take care of."

"Asami...Is it okay if I go with you? I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Akihito could feel his anxiety grow as he looked into golden eyes. He couldn't deny that he was scared of what would happen once he told Asami the truth. "Can we save it until we're in the limo? I want to enjoy my last few moments."

"What are you talking about Akihito?"

"You'll find out. Just wait until we get into the limo."

Asami's golden eyes turned a bit darker as he watched his lover get up and grab the container of remaining sushi. There was fear and sadness in his expression. What was Akihito going to tell him? Getting up, Asami walked over to the door where Akihito was already standing. He grabbed onto Akihito's waist and leaned in to whisper in his lover's ear.

"I'm looking forward to our little talk."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! :D I'm sorry this took a while to update. I've been busy with school and personal projects and life o.o But I hope you liked this chapter ^_^ It pretty much wrote itself! Thanks again for the support! Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **And if you can, please check out my YouTube Channel - KoiandKirai**

 **Any support would be appreciated! :D Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

Akihito felt his stomach twisting and turning in nervousness. He could barely hear anything around him as he approached the limo and saw Kirishima already holding the door for them. He glanced at the secretary with a somber look. A look that Kirishima quickly noticed and understood. Akihito made his way inside the limo as Asami followed closely behind, allowing Kirishima to close the door once the two were seated inside.

There was a heavy silence between the lovers. Akihito could feel Asami's eyes staring at him, just waiting for him to start talking. The young man took in a few breathes, trying his best to compose himself before he started to speak. The limo started to drive off once Akihito finally felt like he was stable enough to begin his confession. Looking over at Asami's golden eyes, Akihito moved in front of the man and got on his knees.

Asami raised an eyebrow up, a bit surprised that his lover was doing something so unlike him. Deep down, it scared him a bit to see his lover look so afraid and nervous about telling him something. What was he going to hear? What was Akihito going to tell him that he hadn't had the courage to tell him before?

"Asami…" Akihito began, "Back then, when I was trying to help you get information, I went to see Sakazaki...and he said he had information but wouldn't give it to me for free."

Asami's eyes started to show anger at the mention of the man's name. He wanted to ask Akihito why he sought out Sakazaki, but he kept silent while he waited for Akihito to continue. "So to get the information, I...I serviced him. I...gave him a blow job Asami."

Something within Asami snapped once he heard the clear confession of betrayal. He grabbed onto Akihito's hair and yanked it up, getting a startled gasp of pain out of the younger man. He didn't want to imagine Akihito's lips on anyone else but himself, and yet Akihito had put his mouth on another man. Tears began to stream down Akihito's face while he looked up at Asami's enraged expression.

"I'm sorry Asami...If you want to throw me away, I understand."

"Why did you do such a thing when I told you that you belonged only to me, Akihito?"

"I wanted to help you. I didn't care what I had to do! The only thing I could think of while doing that disgusting act was helping you!"

Asami pulled Akihito's hair back and carefully placed his other hand around Akihito's throat. "You let another man touch you. Another man had you at his mercy and thrusted himself in your mouth. You did it while knowing you belonged to Asami Ryuichi."

"Then kill me! I felt so disgusted after I got the information! Thinking about it even now makes me want to puke! It was stupid, I know! I'm sorry Asami!"

Asami felt Akihito's body trembling. The crime lord within him felt like squeezing the very life out of him. All he had to do was put pressure in the hand that was around Akihito's throat. All he needed to do was suffocate the blond for his betrayal. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't imagine life without Akihito anymore. The younger man had created a place in his bed, in his home, but most of all in his heart.

Everything had gone silent again as Asami kept his eyes on Akihito's weeping face. The hazel eyes he had grown so used to looked back at his with sorrow and guilt. Akihito slowly lifted up his hand and placed it over Asami's that was still around his throat. "You can kill me for betraying you."

"Killing you would be too easy."

"Then are you going to torture the hell out of me until I'm not recognizable to anyone?"

"Don't tempt me Akihito."

"What's my punishment Asami? What are you going to do to me? How can I not lose you?"

If Asami could unleash his anger and pain on Akihito, he knew he would never forgive himself. The light of his life had caused him a great deal of heartbreak. A feeling he had not experienced. A feeling he had vowed to never experience. No one was worth it. At least no one was worth it until Akihito came along.

A knock was heard against the divider between them and Kirishima. They had arrived to Dracaena where Asami would have to deal with Sudou. He let go of Akihito but kept his eyes glued to him. "You'll have hell to pay once we get back to the penthouse." Akihito nodded his head in understanding and then looked down, not wanting to look at Asami any more.

The car door opened as Asami stepped out of the limo. He looked at Kirishima with fiery eyes and a deadly expression. "Make sure he stays in there."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Asami walked off as Kirishima closed the car door. He watched his boss enter the front entrance with Suoh and another guard behind him. He could almost see the deadly aura surrounding Asami. He looked back at the tainted car window and silently hoped that Asami wouldn't harm Akihito too much, better yet not harm him at all, but that would definitely be a miracle. He also knew that he had to tell Asami about Sakazaki and how he knew the terrible secret but didn't say a word.

The clock was ticking and every minute that went by was another minute closer to hell on Earth. Another minute closer to Asami unleashing his wrath.

XXXX

Sudou checked his appearance one more time before he hurried to the private room where Asami was already waiting. As soon as he saw the man, he felt his heart melt and his body heat up. He carefully walked over to the crime lord and bowed. "Asami-sama, thank you for coming."

"Why are there problems here Sudou?" Asami said in a cold tone. He was definitely in a bad mood from what Sudou could see. One false move and Asami could easily kill him then and there.

"I'm sorry sir. I can assure you it won't happen again. I had a bit of a hard time with one of your business partners who came earlier today. I've already apologized for that misconduct. I also fired a few employees who I discovered were stealing some money. They made quite a scene which got police involved, but I'm also making sure it's being taken care of."

"This is your final warning Sudou. You've already put too many problems over my shoulders with your incompetence. Let's make sure everything goes smoothly from now on."

"You have my word Asami-sama."

Asami sat without another word but kept his eyes on Sudou. It was a bit strange, but Sudou loved the attention he was getting from the boss. After a few more seconds Asami stood up from the couch and walked over to Sudou. He grabbed the man's chin and forced his head up. "You'll do just fine."

"Asami-sama, what are you…?"

Before Sudou could finish, Asami let him go and turned around. "Suoh, you stay here and look over the club while I take Sudou for a while."

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Sudou, let's go," Asami said as he started to walk off. Sudou wasn't sure what was going on, but he quickly followed behind. The two of them along with Asami's guard made their way out of Dracaena and towards the limo where Kirishima opened the back door of the limo. He looked at Sudou with surprise before quickly changing his expression back to a stoic one and bowing slightly at Asami.

"Get in."

Sudou looked at Asami before he walked passed him and into the limo. His eyes widened once he saw Akihito who looked back at him with the same amount of surprise. Asami made his way inside and allowed Kirishima to close the door. He looked over at Akihito who turned his attention on him, confused with why Sudou was with him.

"I found the perfect way to get revenge Akihito. Be prepared."

Akihito felt his heart ripping inside of his chest. He already knew what Asami was planning on doing. He could see it in his golden eyes. Sudou was going to service him. He was going to allow Sudou to touch him. The very man he hated, who he didn't trust and who he knew desired Asami, was finally going to touch the man who Akihito loved.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Don't kill me! O_O I would love to make it all fluffy and happy, but this is Asami we're talking about so you know, there's going to be some hell to pay D: But no worries, I'm not planning anything too bad! Besides, will Asami really go through with it? Hmm, that's something you'll have to find out in the next chapter! :D**

 **Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

The huge grin on Sudou's face was enough of a sight to make Akihito's stomach churn in disgust. The flamboyant man was sitting comfortably on Asami's lap, a place where Akihito had found himself numerous times in their home. Now he was being held back by one of Asami's bodyguards, resting on his knees, and being forced to look at his lover and Sudou sitting a few feet away from him.

Kirishima and Suoh stood to the side waiting for orders from their boss. Looking at Akihito's pained expression tug at Kirishima's heart. Sadly, there was nothing he could do about the situation. He didn't have a place to speak his mind. Asami was going to do whatever he thought was best whether they liked it or not.

"Sudou, I want you to service me right now," Asami said while he kept his eyes on Akihito.

"Yes Asami-sama."

Sudou slowly got off of Asami's lap and onto his knees. Akihito grit his teeth, wishing he could look away, but he knew that this was the punishment he had to endure for what he did. Sudou sensually moved his hands up Asami's thighs and towards his belt, making sure to slowly unbuckle it. He went on to unzip Asami's pants while he felt his own bulge start to grow in excitement.

Asami felt Sudou's hand carefully start to move into his briefs. In an instant he grabbed Sudou's wrist and moved his hand away. The younger man looked surprised and confused with the action. Asami looked over at Akihito with menacing golden eyes. "Why can't I do this? Why can't I hurt you like you hurt me Akihito?"

"Asami-sama," Kirishima spoke out, grabbing the attention of his enraged boss. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's something you should know. Akihito-sama told me the secret before he told you. I kept it from you and went to personally kill Sakazaki in order to give Akihito-sama time to tell you. If there's anyone you should punish and take your anger on, then it should be me sir."

Asami pushed Sudou to the side, zipped up his pants and buckled up his belt before he stood up. He slowly approached Kirishima and took out his gun. "Get on your knees." Kirishima complied and did as he was told. Suoh silently got on his knees next to his comrade which surprised Asami.

"Asami-sama, I helped in killing Sakazaki and cleaning up the mess. Punish me as you see fit."

Akihito looked at the two men with sympathy. He knew how hard it must have been for them to do something behind their boss' back. They were always loyal to Asami and yet they did the unthinkable to help him for something stupid he had done. "Asami! Please, don't kill them! It's all my fault!" Akihito yelled hoping he would get through to his lover. "If you really love me then you won't kill them!"

"Shut up you slut! You don't deserve Asami-sama! You enjoyed sucking Sakazaki off! I have proof!" Sudou yelled out. Everyone, including Asami, turned to look at him.

"What do you mean you have proof?" Asami asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"Asami-sama, I wanted to tell you as soon as I found out. Sakazaki boasted about how he got to enjoy Asami's little kitten and showed me the pictures he took of it happening. You need someone better at your side! Someone who won't whore himself out to other men!"

Asami stood without a word. Akihito didn't know what he was thinking. He couldn't believe Sakazaki took pictures of that disgusting encounter. The last thing he wanted was for Asami to see him in such a shameless act.

"Suoh, Kirishima, escort Sudou to wherever he has those pictures and confiscate them. Make sure there are no copies and that you collect all of them. Afterwards, meet me at warehouse five in exactly two hours. You'll receive your punishments there."

"Yes Asami-sama."

The two men stood up and bowed their heads. They made their way over to Sudou who was mortified by the response Asami had given. He thought he had won. He thought Asami would praise him and throw Akihito away. "Asami-sama! What about me?!"

"Make sure you don't give Suoh and Kirishima a hard time. I expect you all in warehouse five in exactly two hours. Now go."

Suoh and Kirishima quickly grabbed Sudou who began kicking and fussing and left the penthouse. Akihito had a feeling he already knew what kind of fate Sudou would get. He looked over at Asami who was putting his gun away. The man turned to face him and then looked at the guard who was still holding onto him.

"Take him to the master bedroom and lock him up. Guard the door until I get back."

"Yes sir."

The guard helped Akihito to his feet and guided him towards the master bedroom. Akihito took one last glance at Asami who didn't move an inch from where he stood. A menacing aura was still coming off of him, but Akihito also sensed a feeling of sadness. Looking away, Akihito wondered how things would work out after all that had just happened. Would Asami still want to marry him? Will Kirishima and Suoh still be working for him?

All Akihito could do was hope.

XXXX

Lying on the bed, Akihito wondered if Kirishima and Suoh were okay. He really hoped Asami wouldn't be too hard on them and allow them to continue working under his commands. He hadn't moved from the bed since he had first entered the room. The guard had asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink, but Akihito didn't have an appetite for anything while he waited. Even though Asami's guards were a pain at times, Akihito considered them family. If any of them had to be let go or even worse killed because of him, Akihito would never forgive himself.

Three hours went by with excruciating agony. The door to the room opened and in came Asami. Akihito lifted himself up and faced the man before him. There wasn't a trace of blood on the man or any indication that he had tortured someone. Akihito bit his lower lip as he mustered up the courage to be the first one to speak.

"How are Kirishima and Suoh?"

"They have received their punishments."

"Will you still let them work for you?"

Asami slowly took off his suit jacket and placed it in the closet. He then went on to undo the cuffs on his shirt. "They're loyal men who have served me for years. Throwing them away for something like this would be a waste. Of course, if they had betrayed me to help an enemy, I wouldn't have given them any mercy."

"And Sudou?" Akihito barely asked. He never got along with the man, but he didn't want to be the reason behind someone's death. Asami looked at Akihito while he carefully undid his tie.

"He had the pictures. He also had a few hidden agendas behind my back that I wouldn't forgive. Betrayal is something I take very seriously."

Akihito felt his body tremble with fear. Sudou was definitely dead. There was no doubt about it. But what he couldn't understand was why he wasn't dead either? Sure, he was Asami's lover, giving him a bigger chance of living, but he had also betrayed him. Looking down, Akihito couldn't help but wonder if it was just the beginning of his punishment. Maybe Asami was going to kill him slowly, mentally and psychologically.

The bed dipped and brought Akihito's attention back onto Asami who was slowly moving towards him. Akihito, by instinct, started to move back until he was against the headboard. The predator was observing his prey. Neither one of them made a move or a sound. Their eyes were doing all of the talking.

Asami was the first one to move as he grabbed onto Akihito's hand. He moved to sit against the headboard and pulled Akihito's hand, causing the younger male to move on top of him in a straddling position. "I saw the pictures Akihito. I saw the determination and disgust in your eyes while you were sucking him off. Your eyes never lie."

"Is that why you didn't kill me?"

"It seems so. You've already gotten under my skin kitten. I know your reactions, your weaknesses, strengths, and every inch of your body. There's no going back."

Akihito felt the tension in his body start to leave. He pressed his forehead against Asami's and closed his eyes, wanting to keep himself from crying out in relief. "Does this mean you still want me to take on your name?" Asami traced his hand down Akihito's back before he pulled him closer against his body.

"I need you to convince me that you really want it."

Akihito smirked at the response. He opened his eyes to look at the golden ones he had come to love. Slowly, he leaned down to kiss Asami and then went on to place kisses on the man's chin, jaw-line, cheek and proceeded towards Asami's ear. He nipped at Asami's ear, wanting to hear a sound come out of his lover.

It didn't take long for a low groan to escape Asami. Akihito barely had time to enjoy it before Asami lied him down onto the bed and kissed him with a ferocious passion. They tasted each other and in minutes they were stripped of their clothing, seeking each other's touches and heat against their skin.

"R-Ryu…"

Asami stopped nipping at Akihito's chest once he heard his name. He looked up at Akihito who in return looked at the man with a smile. "What? It is weird calling you Ryu or should I call you Ryuichi?"

A small smirk formed across Asami's lips as he moved to hover over Akihito. "Is that your trick in convincing me?" Asami asked.

"It's worth a shot, right?"

"Hmm, you definitely fit the Asami name, my conniving little kitten."

XXXX

Kirishima carefully got onto his bed and pulled the sheets on top of him. His body felt sore from the beating he got from his comrades. Suoh had gotten the same treatment, but with more guards and a bit more time since he was a larger built man. Taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand, Kirishima was amazed at how much power Akihito had over his boss. If it wasn't for the kid, Kirishima knew he wouldn't have been heard from again, neither would Suoh. They would have ended up like Sudou who had begged for mercy, but ultimately got what he deserved for trying to blackmail Asami's lover.

A small smile made its way onto his lips. Takaba Akihito was worthy of the Asami name. He had weaved himself into everyone's hearts with his energetic attitude and determined defiance. There was no better match for Asami.

Turning off the lamp and tucking himself in, Kirishima silently thanked Akihito before he drifted off to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I'm amazed I wrote so much for this chapter o.o Haha, it took me a few days and some frustration over writer's block but I did it! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Your support is very much appreciated!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Also, if anyone has the time or chance, please check out my YouTube channel - KoiandKirai**

 **I'm working on two Drama CDs for two original stories and I'd welcome the support! :D Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks had passed since the horrific ordeal with Sudou and the secret with Sakazaki. Akihito spent most of his time working since he had been able to gather up great scoops. Everything had gone back to normal with Asami and thankfully Kirishima and Suoh were being treated the same by their boss. The engagement ceremony was going to take place later in the evening after two weeks of preparations and Asami going over-the-top carelessly spending his money.

It wasn't going to be anything too big, just Asami's men, Takato, Kou, Akihito's mom, and even Fei Long had decided to come along with Tao. Deep down Akihito couldn't deny that he felt nervous, anxious almost. His life had constantly been changing since the first day he met Asami. The unknown and unpredictable future that awaited him was a bit exciting, but also daunting.

He'd become Asami Akihito. He'd wear a ring around his finger that showed the world that he was taken. The infamous man that Akihito chased after was soon going to be his life partner. The turn of events always made Akihito laugh. If someone had told him he'd get involved with a mafia leader, he would have called that person crazy. But now, he couldn't imagine his life without the man or his guards that had become family to him. He was going to get his happily ever after, not in the way it was supposed to be, but still a pretty amazing new chapter in his life.

XXXX

The stunning hotel that Asami had reserved for the special night was decorated from top to bottom. Tables were covered with red cloth along with the chairs that each had a golden bow around it. The marble floor, expensive wine, alcohol and luxurious plates of food and appetizers were definitely catered to Asami's liking. He had made sure everything was perfect and that the media wouldn't be able to get anywhere near his private ceremony.

In the following days everyone would know of Asami's engagement which included Asami's enemies. In the back of his mind it was something he was constantly worried about, but eventually people would find out how important Akihito was to him. It didn't take Fei Long a long time to figure it out after he saw what great lengths Asami put himself through just to save the younger male.

Akihito wasn't just a body that Asami used for his own sexual satisfaction. He was more than just his body. He was sincere, a bit of a brat, optimistic, caring, hardworking and determined. All of his traits and qualities had made the crime lord fall and fall hard. That's why he wanted to make sure the engagement ceremony was just right. Of course, the marriage ceremony would be much better, even so, he wanted the night he'd ask for Akihito's hand to be just as special and memorable to the two of them.

Looking down at his watch, Asami saw that there was only an hour left before the ceremony would begin. Taking one more look around, Asami turned around and walked over to Suoh's side. They had a few guests to greet once they arrived.

XXXX

Akihito did a once over of his appearance for the fifth time. He couldn't help but scold Asami in his mind after he found out from Kirishima how much his white tuxedo had cost. Although, it did fit his body perfectly and he didn't look that bad all cleaned up. It had been a while since he had last wore something so fancy. It wasn't his style, but he knew that he had to look good on his special day.

"Asami-sama, are you almost ready?" Kirishima asked for outside the room. Akihito couldn't help but sigh. He needed to start getting used to being called "Asami-sama" since all of the guards would be addressing him that way. Taking one final glance at his reflection, Akihito walked over to the door and opened it.

"Yup! I'm ready to go!"

"Then after you Asami-sama."

Akihito walked passed Kirishima and towards the front door where two other guards were standing. He wanted to show them that he was confident and definitely ready to be one step closer to being their boss' official partner. That's what he wanted, but inside he was a nervous wreck. Was that how all women got when they had a feeling they were going to be proposed to?

Taking in a breath, Akihito gave the two guards a smile as they opened the door for him and followed him out along with Kirishima. In just a few minutes he'd be welcomed by his friends, his mom who had gotten the news from a personal visit from Asami, Fei Long, Tao, the rest of Asami's men, and of course his lover Asami.

XXXX

An hour had passed since the private ceremony had begun. Akihito found himself having a great time talking to his friends, Fei Long, Tao and his mom who took turns at talking to him and talking to Asami. The room filled with laughter from time to time, something Akihito really loved. It was nice seeing Asami's men and Asami himself not look so stoic and expressionless. Some of Asami's men were even accompanied by their wives or girlfriends who all quickly took a liking to Akihito once he started talking and making them laugh.

"Takato, why didn't you bring your baby?" Kou asked as he took another sip of his wine.

"We thought it'd be better to leave him with my mom," Takato replied while his wife nodded in agreement. "He's a good kid, but we wouldn't want him crying and ruining the atmosphere."

"Do you think I can babysit him again? He's such a good baby!" Akihito exclaimed.

Takato laughed a bit, "We wouldn't mind. We'll let you know Aki. It'll be nice for us to go on a date while you take care of him." Akihito nodded eagerly and took the last bite of cake he had left. After all the food he had eaten. Akihito hoped that he'd be able to walk and not get a stomachache.

"Asami-sama, it's time," Kirishima said as he walked up to Asami's side. Asami looked over at Akihito and grabbed his hand. The two stood up from their seats as Asami led the way to the center of the room. The lights started to dim and a spotlight was on the pair. Akihito felt his heart racing. The room had gone silent and all eyes were on them.

Asami slowly let go of Akihito's hand and got down on one knee. The room remained quiet as golden eyes looked up at hazel eyes. Asami carefully reached into his pocket and took out a small black box. As he opened it, Akihito was amazed at how luxurious the ring looked. It was the same golden color as Asami's eyes with a beautiful ruby crystal in the middle. Their initials were on each side of the crystal in black calligraphy. It definitely cost a lot more than Akihito could ever afford.

"Akihito, will you marry me?" Asami said in a gentle voice and a small smile on his face. The only time Asami would look so at ease was when he was with Akihito. The loving look in his eyes was enough to convince the blond that Asami Ryuichi loved him and loved him a lot.

"...Yes."

The quiet room was filled with applause and whistles. Asami took the ring out of the box and carefully placed it on Akihito's finger. It fit perfectly and sparkled in the spotlight. Asami stood up and wrapped his arms around Akihito's waist. He didn't hesitate to kiss his lover. At that moment, Akihito forgot about everyone else. All he could think about was how happy he was and how much he wanted time to stand still.

XXXX

The penthouse had a calm silence as Asami and Akihito laid in their bed. The rise and fall of Asami's chest underneath Akihito's head reminded him that the man he loved was living and breathing to protect and love him for the rest of their lives. In the back of Akihito's mind, however, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be okay if Asami didn't reproduce any heirs to his throne in the underworld. The thought of Asami taking on a mistress who would bare his children caused his stomach to turn and his heart to ache.

With a marriage such as theirs, Akihito believed many would respect Asami's decision, but there would be those few who wouldn't take it as anything serious and continue to try and make their way into the Asami family.

"You're unusually quiet Akihito. Did you not like the ceremony?" Asami said as he started to caress Akihito's head with his large and warm hand.

"No, I thought it was great. I was...just thinking about the future."

"What about the future?"

"Wouldn't it be necessary for you to have kids that will carry on your name? I'm a man, so I definitely can't do it."

"Why don't we continue to try until you do?" Asami replied with a smirk. Akihito lifted his head up to glare at the man.

"I'm serious Asami. Did you even think about it before you decided you wanted me to take on your name?"

"Yes I did think about it and it's not important to me."

"Are you sure? I mean you were so good at helping me take care of Takato's baby. You'd definitely make a good dad."

"And you'd make a great mother, Akihito."

Akihito couldn't help but blush. He had to admit, he had a fun time taking care of Takato's baby and felt lonely once he was gone. He even had the crazy thought that somehow science would allow him to have a baby one day.

"Akihito, right now all that matters is you."

The two closed the gap between them and kissed. It didn't take long before Asami's hands made their way down Akihito's smooth back and rested themselves on his waist. Even though they had already had one round of lovemaking, they were both up for another round and even a third after that.

Akihito ran his hands up Asami's chest and towards the back of his neck. After days of dealing with annoying models, chasing down bad guys, and getting the best pictures that he could, he had to admit that the one thing he looked forward to the most each and every day was heading back home. A place where he had created a home with Asami. The nights when they would eat dinner together, watch movies Akihito picked out, talk about their day and ended up in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

He wouldn't want it to be any different. He was just as possessive as the crime lord. Any man or woman that tried to seduce Asami would have hell to pay. It was odd how a few of Asami's mannerisms had started to appear in Akihito, but in the end, the young blond was still the same energetic, stubborn and care-free person Asami had met and come to love.

In one swift movement, Asami moved Akihito against the bed and hovered over him. He nipped at Akihito's neck while his hand roamed around Akihito's warm body. If there was a way to have kids with Akihito, Asami would do it in a heartbeat. But alas, he was content with giving all of his attention to his lover and receiving the same amount.

The seductive moans, sweet pleading, lustful gasps and loving words were music to Asami's ears. He had found the perfect partner to sit next to him on his throne.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yes! Another chapter completed! :D I'm sorry this took a long time to update. I've either been busy, lacking motivation to write or just feeling like whatever I write is trash o.o But! I finally got the time and motivation to slowly work on this story and ta-da! I hope you enjoyed the engagement ceremony :P The marriage ceremony will probably be the next chapter and I have a few ideas for a few more chapters after that so this isn't the end ^_^**

 **Thank you again for reading and for your support! :D I love this couple so much and I'm also super happy they updated the manga! Well it was just an extra, but it was still adorable!**

 **Also if you could please check out my YouTube channel - KoiandKirai**

 **I've been trying to get two of my original stories out there o.o It's been hard, but eh I'm still trying. Wish I could make a webcomic ;_; Anywho, I'd appreciate it! Thanks!**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Asami woke up to the sound of dishes and continuous movement in the kitchen. He looked over at the digital clock and saw that it was almost four in the morning. It had only been an hour and a half since he had arrived home. Akihito had still been awake, watching a movie on TV while Asami ate the dinner that was left for him. After some time of enjoying his precious kitten, Asami had drifted off to sleep, thinking Akihito would do the same.

Listening to the ruckus coming from outside the master bedroom, Asami decided to go see what his lover was up to so early in the morning. He grabbed his robe and covered up his naked body before he made his way out of the room and into the kitchen. There, he saw Akihito cleaning some pots and pans that Asami was sure were already clean when he came home.

"Akihito, what are you doing?"

"Ah, Asami! Sorry, did I wake you up? I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd do some cleaning."

"If you couldn't sleep, you should have just stayed in bed to keep me warm."

Akihito stopped what he was doing to glare at the older man. He went back to rinsing the silver pot in his hands after figuring out that his glare was only amusing the crime lord. "I get bored easily. Besides, the more I clean, the better this penthouse will look."

"Is that so? Aren't you afraid of looking tired for our big day?"

Akihito paused for a moment. Asami noticed and knew he had hit the nail on the head. He slowly walked over to the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. It had already been three weeks since their engagement party and finally their wedding day was only hours away. Asami had everything arranged within the time span and made sure nothing was amiss for the special day.

The media had gone on a frenzy, trying to find out more about Akihito and trying to get pictures and first hand comments from the couple. Women cried, mothers whined, but none of it mattered to Asami. He was going to be bonded with the person he had fallen in love with.

Moving his face closer to Akihito, Asami rested his chin on the younger male's shoulder and smirked. "Are you having cold feet kitten? Is that why you can't sleep?"

"N-No! I can't sleep because I just can't sleep! Have you ever heard of insomnia?"

"You can't fool me Akihito. I can tell you're anxious about the marriage ceremony. Suoh even reported to me that you looked nervous and worried when you were getting your tuxedo tailored and fitted."

"...I just don't want my life to change too much just because I'm an Asami. I want to be able to talk to people without them treating me like I'm someone above them. I don't want the media getting in the way of my job and interfering with my photography scoops."

"I can have it arranged that no one gets in your way. Your life will change slightly, but we can make sure it stays to your liking. I want to tell everyone that you're mine." Asami gently nipped at Akihito's earlobe getting a slight gasp out of his lover. The thought of Akihito taking on his name brought a rush of excitement to his heart.

"A-Asami...Go back to sleep!"

"Not after I have you. This time you're staying in bed with me until I leave."

Before Akihito could respond back, Asami had already picked him up and dragged him back into the master bedroom. There was enough time to devour his lover and get some rest.

XXXX

Kirishima felt like laughing as he watched Akihito pace back and forth in the penthouse. He was already dressed up in his newly tailored and lavish white tuxedo and had his hair slicked back. They had five more minutes before they would be on their way over to the reserved hotel that Asami had requested for their ceremony. This time there would be more people which included some of Asami's allies, their wives, mistresses, and a few people that helped Asami build his empire.

The secretary couldn't blame Akihito for feeling so nervous. He would finally come face to face with some of the most important people in the underworld and some of the wealthiest people in Japan. He was going to be shown off and introduced as Asami's life partner. Akihito sighed out and looked over at Kirishima.

"Glasses, tell me it's going to be okay."

"Of course everything is going to be okay Asami-sama, this is your special day."

"Do you have any idea how many people are going to be there?! Why couldn't Asami make this more private, just between us or something!"

"He wants to make sure everyone knows that he's a taken man. He wants to show everyone that he has found his life partner, the person worthy enough to sit in the throne next to his."

Akihito kept his eyes on Kirishima for a moment before he took out his phone and walked over to the man. "I know this is going to sound weird, but take a few selfies with me. Taking pictures always makes me feel better."

"As you wish Asami-sama."

Akihito smiled and quickly started to snap picture after picture of the two of them. He made Kirishima smile, hold up the peace sign, stick out his tongue and make a silly face. It wasn't like Kirishima, but he knew it helped calm down the younger man's nerves. In all honesty, he prefered to see a smiling and confident Akihito than a nervous and anxious one. The fiery determination and challenging attitude he displayed most of the time, that was what had drawn Asami in.

He'd make sure his boss's lover arrived to the ceremony with the same fiery expression he had fallen for. He would make sure everyone knew just who Takaba Akihito was.

XXXX

Asami waited patiently for his lover to arrive. He had greeted all of the guests, mingled a little and finally it had come time for the ceremony to begin. Standing next to the table with the marriage certificate and the man who would wed them, Asami kept his eyes on the double doors, knowing that in any second, he'd see his lover walking down towards him.

The pianist began to play as the double doors opened. Everyone stood up and looked over at Akihito walking in with Kirishima at his side. Mrs. Takaba watched her son with tears in her eyes. Kou and Takato smiled while Kou tried his hardest not to cry. Suoh and the rest of Asami's men smiled at their second boss who was confidently walking towards Asami.

Golden eyes and hazel eyes didn't look away from each other. Akihito couldn't help but secretly drool over his lover's appearance. Sure, it was typical for Asami to always dress up, but at the moment his black hair was slicked back, his golden eyes seemed darker and the way the suit fit his body perfectly caused his mind to wander at the wedding night they'd share later on.

As he reached the man, Asami reached out to grab Akihito's hand. Kirishima bowed his head slightly before he made his way over to where the other guards were standing. Asami and Akihito smiled at one another and looked over at the man that would wed them.

"We are here to celebrate the union of Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito in holy matrimony. A union between two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. Asami Ryuichi, do you take Takaba Akihito as your wedded life partner?"

"I do."

"Please sign on the dotted line, here."

Asami grabbed the pen and signed his name on the marriage certificate. He then stood back up, grabbed the ring from the man and placed the ring on Akihito's finger. The man looked over at Akihito.

"And do you, Takaba Akihito, take Asami Ryuichi as your wedded life partner?"

"I do."

"Please sign on the dotted line, here."

Akihito nodded his head and grabbed the pen. He signed his name and then looked back at Asami. He grabbed the ring from the man and gently placed it on Asami's finger. "I now pronounce you, husband and husband, you may now kiss your lover." Asami smirked and leaned down to kiss Akihito. The room filled with applause and cheers as the newly wed couple broke their kiss and looked at their guests. It was official, Akihito had become part of the Asami family.

They cheered with glasses of champagne and celebrated with their guests. Akihito took a lot of pictures of himself with his friends, his mom, Asami, the man who wed them, Asami's men, and even some of Asami's allies who welcomed Akihito into their world. There were times when Akihito caught some women giving him a disgusted look or saw them checking out Asami, but it didn't get to him. He was the one married with Asami and he wasn't going to let some snobby women ruin his night.

Mrs. Takaba had insisted that the couple share a dance and after some persuasion and persistence, the two gave in and decided to fulfill her wish. They danced to a slow song in the center of the room. They looked happy and couldn't seem to take their eyes off of each other. Suoh passed a napkin to Kirishima who had let a few tears slip. He knew his friend was genuinely happy for Asami. After so many years of hard work, of suffering, betrayal and heartache, Asami finally found a light in his dark world. From that day forward, Asami's life would never be without light again.

XXXX

"Say it."

Akihito tried his hardest to hide his blushing face with his arm. The ceremony had been beautiful and after hours of celebration, Akihito now found himself lying beneath his husband, engaging in their favorite nightly activity.

"I can't!"

"We're married now. You have to start calling me Ryuichi. You said it once before, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was just to tease you! I've gotten used to calling you Asami!"

"Say it Akihito or I'll keep you begging for more." Asami moved his hips a little sending a course of pleasure through Akihito. Their bodies were already connected and he desperately wanted the man to continue hitting his sweet spot.

"A-Asami!"

"Ryuichi...I want to hear you say it kitten."

Akihito bit his lower lip and tried to move his hips, but Asami quickly grabbed him and kept him from moving on his own. Akihito slowly removed his arm away from his face and looked up at Asami's lustful gaze. "Can we not do this on our wedding night? Don't you want to continue?"

"It'll make it a lot more intense if you call out my name."

"Can I do an 'I owe you' kind of thing and leave it for some other time?"

"Akihito…"

"Okay, okay! ...R...Ry...Asami…"

Asami leaned down and started to nip and kiss Akihito's chest. He kept his grasp on Akihito's hips firm, wanting his lover to give in and let him hear what he wanted. "Try it again."

"Ryu...Ryuichi…"

A smirk formed across Asami's face as he leaned back up and looked down at Akihito's blushing face. He moved his lips over to Akihito's ear and softly whispered, "Perfect." It didn't take long for Asami to continue where they had left off. Akihito called out his name over and over again which fueled Asami to make sure his lover was satisfied.

In the back of his mind he knew Akihito would still have a hard time calling him by his first name, but he had hope that eventually his lover wouldn't hesitate to call him Ryuichi. The hands that had their wedding rings clasped each other's tightly as they gave into their love. Love marks would be all over Akihito's body in the morning to come and he'd probably not want to get out of bed, but it was a routine that Asami had enjoyed and would continue to enjoy as a married couple. Asami Akihito was now and forever the most precious thing in his world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Another update complete! :D I was able to work on this chapter, hence why this update was pretty fast. Usually it takes me longer haha but I felt like working on it so here it is! I hope you liked it! I'll write a few more chapters for this story to see what married life for the couple is like and what they plan to do.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**

 **Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a week since the honeymoon and now Asami and Akihito were back to their day to day lives. They had spent two weeks away at Asami's beach house, enjoying the privacy away from society, eating great food, visiting various places around town, and of course enjoying each other's company. Now, they were back to work, giving them hardly any time to spend with one another.

"Asami-sama, Sion's revenue is in good standing and has increased a great amount," Kirishima explained to Asami as he was going through a few documents. Asami had decided to work from home for the day since he would have to attend two meetings in the afternoon and a gala in the evening. He wanted to have as much energy as possible to deal with people in a professional manner.

"Where is it?!" Akihito yelled while he continuously ran from one point of the penthouse to the next. He looked over at Suoh who was standing in the living room with Kirishima. "Hey Suoh! Help me find a vanilla folder that says 'Dirty Politician' on it!"

"Yes Asami-sama," Suoh replied as he moved away from Asami and started to help Akihito search. The bulky man searched high and low, making sure to check every possible place the folder could be hiding. Asami watched on with amusement as Akihito and Suoh ran from one part of the penthouse to another part, desperately trying to find the missing folder.

Asami cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two men. "I believe the missing folder you're looking for is right here on my lap Akihito."

"Why do you have it?!"

"I was curious to see what your current job was on. Mr. Hasegawa is definitely a man who has many skeletons in his closet. He gives off the appearance of being a well mannered man, but behind what society can see, he is the lowest piece of scum. Be careful getting your pictures."

Akihito walked over to Asami and reached out to grab the vanilla folder. His lover quickly grabbed it first and placed it behind his head. "I'll have a few more men following you today."

"I can take care of myself you know. Now give me the folder! I'm going to be late!"

"Sit on my lap for a minute and I will."

Akihito glared at his husband but reluctantly did as he was told. Once he was on Asami's lap, he grabbed the folder and was about to get up, but unfortunately for him, Asami already had him in a tight hold.

"I'll see you at the gala, Akihito."

"Remember, I'm going to be there to take pictures for my job, not to be at your side."

"Is that anyway to treat your husband?" Asami said as he moved his mouth close to Akihito's ear and nipped at the top.

"Hey! Not in front of Kirishima and Suoh!"

"It's quite alright Asami-sama. The boss enjoys showing you his affection," Kirishima said.

"You're not helping Kirishima! Now let me go Asami! I'm gonna be late!"

"I thought you grew out of the habit of calling me Asami. You were moaning out my name last-"

Akihito quickly covered Asami's mouth while his face was a bright shade of red. He never understood how Asami didn't seem to get embarrassed by his own words. He didn't want Asami's men knowing about their love life.

"Okay I got it! Ryuichi, can you please let go of me so I can get to work!" Akihito moved his hand away to reveal the devilish grin on Asami's face. He wished his mother could see what a perverted bastard Asami was. After placing a kiss against Akihito's forehead, Asami continued to grin.

"Good kitten."

XXXX

A few minutes before leaving, Asami entered the master bedroom and noticed Akihito had left his wedding ring on the nightstand. Since they had arrived from their honeymoon, he started to notice Akihito not wearing the ring. Usually something like that wouldn't bother him, but he proudly wore his each and every day, so why couldn't his lover do the same?

Grabbing onto the ring, Asami looked at their initials that were carved on it. He would make sure to have a little talk with Akihito later on in the evening.

XXXX

The gala was taking place in a luxurious hotel in a very wealthy location in Japan. The top chefs cooked delicious and expensive gourmet food. High class designers decorated the locale to perfection with some sprinkles of highly valuable diamonds here and there. And of course there was also the serving of top of the line wine and liquor for the rich.

Feeling out of place, Akihito walked around with his journalist pass and his camera, trying to figure out where he could get the best pictures. Walking around he noticed Asami sitting with an attractive woman who was clearly making flirtatious gestures at the man.

Not wanting to watch on any longer, Akihito turned around and searched for another place to look for potential pictures. He didn't want to see his husband being mentally stripped by some woman.

"Asami, I'm so happy to see you after so long. You look as dashing as ever."

"It has been a long time."

"Yes it has. I was hoping I'd come across you again."

Asami moved his hand in a position where he made sure the woman could see his wedding ring. He was a taken man and wanted to make sure every woman knew it. Thankfully, the woman noticed the expensive beauty around his ring finger and quickly became disappointed. Of course it only lasted a few seconds before a seductive look made its way onto her face.

"Asami, I'd love to spend the night with you again, like we did years ago. There's no other man that could compare to you."

"I'm afraid that was a one time thing. I grew tired of wasting my time with random women and finally settled down with my adorable kitten."

"A-Ah, I see. What is she like? I'm sure she can't satisfy you like I can. I'll do anything Asami."

"I'm completely satisfied. I don't want anyone else. Now, if you do not mind, I'm supposed to talk to a journalist in a few seconds. I'll have Suoh escort you to mingle with some of the other patrons."

Suoh moved from behind Asami and next to the woman. She glared at him, quickly stood up and walked off without taking a second glance back.

"Suoh, bring Akihito to me."

"Yes sir."

Asami took out a cigarette that Kirishima quickly lighted. It didn't take long for his lover to make his way over with what seemed to look like an angry look on his face. "What is it Ryuichi? I'm in the middle of working."

"You can take a break."

"Seriously? If you don't have anything important to say then I'm leaving."

Asami stood up and grabbed onto Akihito's wrist. Golden eyes looked down at hazel ones and without a word, Asami started to lead Akihito away.

XXXX

"R-Ryuichi…"

Skilled hands touched Akihito's body and made sure to pay extra attention to the sensitive spots that brought out Akihito's voice. In a matter of minutes, the blonde found himself undressed and obedient to his husband's caresses. The more Asami did, the more Akihito wanted.

Akihito slowly moved his hands down Asami's exposed chest. He carefully broke the kiss and moved his lips onto Asami's neck, nipping and sucking at the skin.

"Akihito…"

Asami's control was completely gone. He grabbed onto his partner's hips and in one swift movement connected their bodies. Akihito gasped out, tightening his grip on Asami's shoulders while he relished in the familiar ecstasy he had grown accustomed to. With every movement, Akihito let his voice out, in the back of his mind hoping no one could hear him.

After two rounds of uninterrupted sex, Akihito finally finished putting his clothes back on. He was comfortably sitting on Asami's lap as he readjusted his tie. Asami, on the other hand, was looking up at the ceiling in deep thought.

"Akihito, why haven't you been wearing your wedding ring?"

"I can't wear something that expensive while I'm working! Plus Mitarai wouldn't shut up about it if he sees it!"

"You can at least wear it when we go out together."

"Fine, I'll wear it when it's just us. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes kitten, it will make me very happy," Asami replied as he placed a kiss against Akihito's lips. "I want people to know you're mine."

"You're such a possessive bastard."

A smirk formed across Asami's lips, "Aren't you the same? Marking me in a place I can't hide." Akihito's face heated up in embarrassment. He didn't have a witty comeback so he stayed silent and averted his gaze from his lover's. It was true that he wanted to make sure every woman and man that got near Asami would see the love mark he had left. But he wasn't going to openly admit it.

"I need to get back to work."

"I can help you get the best pictures if you stay by my side."

"No thanks. I want to beat Mitarai on my own. Besides, I don't want to be hanging around you while you talk about business with other people."

"In the near future you're going to have to attend galas with me as my partner. I won't take no for an answer. You are Asami Akihito, remember that." Asami gently kissed Akihito and took the opportunity to place the ring on his lover's finger. He was glad Akihito didn't fight back. At least for that night, he wanted to see his precious life partner wearing the ring that no one else but him could wear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey! I'm sorry this update took so long! I've been either busy or just not motivated to work on my stories o.o It's frustrating sometimes. I've just been having a bit of a hard time with life haha. Anyway, thanks for reading! :D I appreciate your support!**

 **I took a suggestion from a reader and mixed it in with my own idea to write this chapter so kuddos to her! (She'll know who she is). Next chapter will be about baby talk! ^_^**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ryu...I want a baby."

Asami momentarily stopped rubbing his hand down Akihito's back and froze. They had been married for three months now, living each day as best as they could. Asami had thought Akihito would forget about babies for a while, but he was sadly mistaken.

"Don't you think it's too soon? We're still getting used to married life."

"But I saw this cute baby when I went out to eat with Kou and she looked just like her dad!"

"I don't think bringing a baby into our lives is such a good idea right now. With your schedule and my business affairs, it's impossible."

Akihito pouted as he looked up at Asami. "If I were a woman I'd be pregnant by now with your sex drive! I can barely move the lower half of my body right now!"

Asami grinned while he recalled the three rounds of lovemaking they had just finished. It wasn't his fault that he missed his partner after a week away on a business trip. The last thing he wanted to talk about was a baby.

"That's one of the perks of having a male wife. I can have you as much as I want without worry of any scares."

"You're terrible."

Akihito got off of Asami's chest and moved away onto the other side of the bed. He turned his back to his husband and lifted the bed sheets up to his neck. A chuckle left Asami's lips as he slowly moved towards Akihito.

"You should already know I'm terrible, Akihito."

Asami didn't waste any time and gently started to nip at Akihito's earlobe. He allowed his hand to make its way down his partner's body, feeling the way Akihito's body trembled under his touch. "St-stop...We're not done talking..."

"If we bring a baby to our home, we won't be able to do this as much as we do now. Can you live with that?"

"Is it bad to want to build a family? I want to see that father side of you."

"Father side, huh..." Asami pressed his body closer to Akihito's, wanting the younger man to know just how much he wanted him. "Then why don't we keep trying to have the baby you want so much."

Grabbing onto Akihito's shoulder, Asami quickly moved him against the bed and hovered over him. He didn't let Akihito say another word as he pressed their lips together and entered his lover. Baby talk was forgotten with every sound Akihito let out. It almost went unnoticed to Asami, but after listening beyond Akihito's pleas, he heard his phone ringing. Grunting, Asami reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. He continued to move against Akihito as he answered it.

"What is it Kirishima?"

"I'm sorry for the late call Asami-sama, but there has been a problem with one of our business deals."

"Which one?" Asami said as he moved a bit harder against Akihito who muffled his voice with his hand.

"The deal with Mr. Mayamoto. Apparently, he was trading goods behind your back and involved in a human trafficking ring that he claimed was under your control."

"Is that so? Where is he now?"

"We have him in warehouse seven Asami-sama along with his men. What would you like us to do?"

Asami sped up his movements, grinning at the way Akihito desperately wanted to hide his voice. He grabbed Akihito's wrist and moved it away from his mouth, wanting to hear the soft gasps escaping his kitten's mouth. "I'll be there in twenty minutes. Feel free to have a little fun with his men before I get there."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Asami hung up the call and threw his phone to the side. He observed Akihito's flushed face and half opened mouth with a sense of accomplishment. "Let's finish this kitten." Without another word, Asami pulled Akihito onto his lap, bit the nape of his neck and brought them to their climax, filling Akihito and claiming him as his.

XXXX

Twenty minutes later after a quick shower, getting dressed and kissing a sleeping Akihito, Asami was in the back seats of his car, being driven to warehouse seven. He would much rather be in bed cuddling with Akihito, but he couldn't let betrayal be taken lightly, especially by someone he had done various business deals with. Looking down at his ring, Asami thought about Akihito's pleas with wanting to have a baby in the house. There were numerous ways they could go about it, but as of now, Asami himself wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility.

He never thought about having children, although he knew one day he would have to produce an heir if he wanted his name and business to live on even after he was dead. It's not like he didn't like kids, but the thought of having his child be targeted because of him was something he didn't want to think about. Right now, he wanted to make sure Akihito was safe and remained safe from his underworld.

XXXX

Dreams sometimes show the desires of people's subconscious and manifest images and situations that allow the dreamer to enjoy those desires. Akihito found himself standing in the doorway of his son's nursery, watching his husband gently rocking their son in his arms. The one month old child was the spitting image of Asami. Akihito couldn't help but smile as their son grabbed Asami's finger into his little hand and the smile that made its way across Asami's lips.

Walking over to the two, Akihito rested his head against Asami's shoulder and caressed the top of his son's head in a soothing motion. "I told you you'd make a great father."

Asami carefully leaned down and placed a kiss against Akihito's head. "Thank you Akihito."

The blonde blushed and smiled at his husband's words. It was just a dream, but it brought an enormous amount of happiness to Akihito's heart. Sleeping in his bed, Akihito's lips were still smiling in the dim room he shared with his partner. He'd allow himself to stay in his dream world for a few more hours, where he had the family he wanted to make with Asami.

XXXX

Dead bodies were scattered on the floor, beaten and wounded into a bloody mess. Mr. Mayamoto sat tied up to a wooden chair, bleeding from the side of his head and displaying a few cuts on his face and neck. The man, who was in his late 40s, watched as Asami slowly smoked a cigarette in front of him.

"Mr. Mayamoto, you should know I'm a man who despises betrayal. You should have known the consequences that your actions would bring you. Using my name to control a human trafficking ring...Was that how you wanted to tarnish my name and get me arrested?"

"You don't scare me Asami."

"Asami-sama, we found this folder in Mr. Mayamoto's files. Please take a look," Kirishima said as he handed a folder to his boss. Asami kept his cigarette held by his lips while he opened the folder and looked over the contents inside. His eyes angered once he saw pictures of Akihito hanging out with his friends, leaving work, walking along the sidewalk, and walking into their penthouse.

Fiery golden eyes looked up at Mr. Mayamoto as he threw the folder with the pictures in front of the man. "Do you care to explain this?"Mr. Mayamoto chuckled and kept his composure under Asami's intimidating gaze.

"It's well known under the underworld that this young man is your male wife. He's a cute little thing, isn't he? A lot of men would pay a great deal of money to ram themselves into Asami's lover. He'd make great profit in the human trafficking business."

Kirishima, Suoh, and the rest of Asami's men felt cold chills run down their spines. They were angry that enemies wanted to do such a thing to their boss's life partner, but they knew their anger didn't compare to what Asami was currently feeling. Asami slowly walked closer to Mr. Mayamoto, took the cigarette in his hand and placed it against Mr. Mayamoto's hand. The older man screamed out for a bit, but muffled his agony as he looked straight into Asami's eyes.

"Who else has been helping you?"

"You won't get me to talk. Before you know it, hundreds of men will be lined up to satisfy the person you love the most. Just imagine another man placing his hands on his slender body and preparing his ass for…"

Asami's fist made its way across Mr. Mayamoto's face. He quickly took out his gun and held it against the older man's head. "You will give me the names one by one of the people who have been helping you and want to go after Akihito. I have more than enough time until you do."

"I already told you, I'm not giving you any names. It's a shame. I wanted to have more money and get a taste of your precious lover. Thinking about him panting underneath me is getting me aroused."

A grin appeared on Asami's face which surprised Mr. Mayamoto. He noticed Asami slowly lowering his gun and aiming it to his crotch. "Mr. Mayamoto, by the end of this, I'll have all the names and you'll be left dead...but first, let's start off by getting rid of that excitement, shall we?"

Mr. Mayamoto's eyes widened in fear. Asami's men watched with stoic faces as the shot was fired and Mr. Mayamoto's scream filled the warehouse. It was just the beginning of the interrogation. Their boss was ready for bloodshed.

XXXX

Akihito slowly woke up to the sunlight coming into the room through the curtains. He peaked over at the digital clock on the nightstand that read 7:13AM. Stretching his body, Akihito slowly lifted himself up and looked around. There was no sign of Asami or that he had come back to the penthouse after leaving in the middle of the night. He still felt Asami's last round of sex dripping down his legs. Their maid would definitely have a first hand look of how lustful their night had been.

Getting out of bed and making sure to steady his sore lower half, Akihito made his way over to the bathroom and decided a nice hot shower was just what he needed. Thirty minutes later, Akihito found himself dressed in a white t-shirt, black pants and sneakers, ready to take on the day before he had to go to work in the afternoon.

Walking over to the front door, Akihito opened it and found two of Asami's men standing at each side of the doorway. Ootoya, the man on the right, was the only one he recognized. "Good morning Asami-sama. Are you going out?" Ootoya asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going out for breakfast."

"Then we will accompany you sir. Ah, I'd like to introduce you to one of our new recruits, Hattori Keita. He's been with us for three months now."

"Nice to meet you Hattori. You look really young. How old are you?" Akihito asked.

"I'm 27, sir. It's also my pleasure to meet you and serve you," Hattori replied with a smile. Akihito was amazed that such a good-looking and young guy had joined the team that made up Asami's men. Of course all of the men were well rounded and good looking in their own way, but it was a first to see someone that was only three years older than him among them.

"Feel free to call me Akihito."

"Please don't start this again Asami-sama. You know we cannot do that," Ootoya replied.

"Hey, it's worth a try. Well since Hattori is part of the team, why don't we go celebrate by eating something delicious. I'm feeling pancakes!" Hattori couldn't help but laugh a little at Akihito's enthusiasm. Ootoya smiled and took out his phone.

"Let me inform Asami-sama before we leave sir."

"Of course." Ootoya moved away while Hattori and Akihito watched him. "So Hattori, what made you want to work for Asami?"

"Suoh is one of my uncle's friends and I was recommended by him. Sure, the training has been rigorous and almost fatal, but the pay is pretty much worth it."

"Just how much are we talking?" Akihito asked curiously.

"I can't give out that information Asami-sama. But it is a lot more than I'd make anywhere else."

"Asami-sama, I've already informed the boss. We can get going," Ootoya said as he walked back towards the two. Akihito nodded in delight and quickly closed the door to the penthouse. His stomach was growling viciously and unfortunately embarrassed him in front of his two guards. He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Having an insatiable husband really did fuel his hunger hours later.

XXXX

Asami wiped the blood off of his face with a handkerchief while his eyes looked directly at the bludgeoned body lying on the floor next to him. He had shown no mercy to Mr. Mayamoto, torturing every part of his body and getting the information he wanted little by little. Kirishima helped Asami put his suit jacket back on while Suoh cleaned the blood off of Asami's shoes.

"Asami-sama, Ootoya called and said Akihito-sama was going out for breakfast. I had two men follow them for back-up," Kirishima said.

"Did you send a group of men to each man Mr. Mayamoto mentioned?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Looking down at the bloody bodies, Asami spit over Mr. Mayamoto's corpse. "Now is definitely not the right time to have a baby." Kirishima and Suoh looked at their boss a bit confused but quickly realized it was something Akihito must have brought up. They inwardly agreed that taking care of Akihito was enough of a job for now.

XXXX

"Are you sure you guys don't want any? They're really good!" Akihito was sitting at a table with Ootoya and Hattori in a comfortable restaurant that he liked to frequent with his friends. The two men sitting across from him had only ordered coffee while Akihito had ordered pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, and some orange juice.

"We're alright Asami-sama. We ate before we started our shifts an hour before you woke up," Ootoya replied.

"But you should seriously try these pancakes! I'll order you some! Ah, wait, do I have enough money to pay for it? Let's see I bought a new battery for my camera, some pocky…."

"Asami-sama, why don't you just use the card the boss gave you?" Ootoya asked.

"No way. I already said I wasn't going to use that card unless I really have to."

"But isn't it your money too?" Hattori asked.

"Not really since I didn't make it. Besides, I like using my own money. It makes me feel less dependant on your boss."

Hattori smiled as Akihito took another bite of his pancakes. He had heard from the other men that Akihito was a care-free and unpredictable person. He could see why they had all grown a soft spot for the young man. He was funny, honest, and seemed to care about Asami's men like they were his friends and family. Hattori also couldn't help but notice how attractive Akihito was. A cute face, slender body, clear skin, and a provocative butt all wrapped up with a friendly personality and captivating smile. His new job was going to be interesting.

Hattori didn't realize he was staring until Akihito looked up at him and shot him a smile. He returned the smile and moved his attention onto his cup of coffee. He couldn't let Ootoya or the other two men sitting tables away from them notice his unprofessional way of looking at their boss's partner.

The three continued to chat and laugh as two men watched them from a parked car across the street. The driver grinned while he observed Akihito's every movement. "You were right boss. Asami's special partner is definitely worth a lot of money. Not bad to look at."

The man sitting in the back of the car eyed Akihito's smiling face. "Mayamoto is most likely dead by now along with some of the other men. I made sure he'd keep my name out of it if he were to get caught. Now, it's just a matter of time until we get our hands on Akihito and use him to our heart's delight."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Bet you didn't think I'd update two days in a row! ^_^ Haha, I had this chapter semi-written and got an idea of the direction the story was going to go in and bam, another chapter complete! :D Hopefully it was interesting! Akihito's not going to give up on the baby talk any time soon haha. I also thought I'd update twice to make up for such a long time away!**

 **Thanks for reading! :P**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

Days went by without any other underworld hindrance, but that didn't mean Asami wasn't taking the time out of his days to go and kindly greet everyone who he thought would try to be as foolish as Mr. Mayamoto had been. Nights filled with threats, demonstrations of torture, and making sure everyone knew who Asami Ryuichi was, it was nice to wake up in the morning to a freshly made breakfast that his partner had made.

Asami kissed his lover's forehead as the blonde finished rinsing a few dishes. He then made his way over to the dining table and sat down, noticing that he was the only one who had food on his side of the table.

"You're not eating?" Asami asked as Akihito sat across from him with a cup of orange juice.

"I'll pass. I woke up feeling kind of sick."

"Would you like to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm feeling a bit better. Plus I have to meet Mitarai in 20 minutes for our scoop."

"Make sure to eat something. I can get Kirishima to make you a bento if you would like."

Akihito thought about the offer. The secretary did make a good bento and it had been a while since he had eaten something Kirishima had made. "You don't think it'll bother him?"

"Akihito, my men will do whatever I say. We've been married for four months now and you still hesitate to give orders?"

"Hey, I'm not used to being a spoiled rich guy unlike someone I know. Anyway, I'll buy something while on the job. Oh! By the way, Kou's birthday is today and he wanted to celebrate at Dracaena...And well, I'm asking for him...So would it be possible to...?"

A smirk made its way across Asami's lips. "You want free entry for you and your friends tonight with VIP access?"

"Again, I'm asking for Kou."

"Hmm, on one condition."

"What do you want bastard?"

"You can have fun with your friends, but after a while I'll send someone to get you. Tonight I'm going to make an appearance there and check the business. I'd like to have your company when I take my break."

In the back of his mind, Akihito knew what Asami was suggesting. A slight blush appeared on his face, but he made sure to glare at the man in front of him. "Fine, I accept your one condition."

"Perfect. I'll have Suoh and Hattori escort your group tonight."

"I'll let Kou know. Ah, I gotta go!"

Akihito quickly chugged down his orange juice, got up and ran over to place a quick kiss against Asami's cheek. "See ya later!" Akihito grinned and ran out of the penthouse. Asami remained silent and a bit surprised with Akihito's rare display of affection. A small smile formed on his lips as he continued to eat the food his lover made him. He couldn't imagine how he had survived without the brat.

XXXX

"How are we going to get these shots?" Mitarai asked while he hid behind a bush with Akihito. After fifteen minutes of stalking Mr. Hasegawa, the dirty politician they had their eyes on, they weren't sure what their next move would be. They had already taken relatively decent shots of the older man leaving a hotel with a high class escort and going to eat at a restaurant where he had mistreated the staff.

After an hour of watching the ill-mannered man disrespect people, they followed him to a quieter location, where some of the buildings looked run-down and no one seemed to look at one another. The politician had walked out of his car with a young woman, who looked to be around Akihito's age. She was short, her long black hair seemed damaged, she had a bruise on her face, and the red dress she wore exposed most of her legs and some of her cleavage.

Mitarai assumed the woman was another escort or prostitute that Mr. Hasegawa was screwing, but Akihito knew better than to believe that. Just looking at the woman's scared face, he believed she was being held captive by the man. Waiting a few minutes more, the two noticed the politician and three of his bodyguards shoving the woman into an alley.

"This doesn't look good," Akihito mumbled under his breath while he tried to zoom in with his camera. "Should we get help?"

"Are you crazy? If we do that, we won't get the scoop and we won't get paid! We're journalists, not cops, so help me figure out how to get some good shots without getting noticed."

Akihito continued to zoom in as he saw a glimpse of the politician pushing the woman against the brick wall. He proceeded to kick her and grabbed onto her hair, dragging her for a few moments before pushing her onto the ground. Gritting his teeth, Akihito felt his blood boil from the cowardly act he was witnessing. Yes, he wanted to get some great pictures to get paid and to make a name for himself, but at the same time, he didn't want to standby while a defenseless woman got hurt.

Getting up, Akihito dashed towards the scene without any hesitation. Mitarai watched on with disbelief, but stayed behind the bush while keeping his eyes on Akihito through his camera. The blonde ran as fast as he could and stopped just a few feet away from the group of men.

"Say cheese!" Mr. Hasegawa and the three bodyguards looked over at Akihito as he snapped some pictures. "If you don't want me to show these to the cops, then leave her here and go away."

"Who do you think you're talking to? You're pretty stupid for not minding your own business kid," Mr. Hasegawa said. "Take that camera and crush the owner." The three men quickly moved towards Akihito, but came to a halt when they saw Hattori and four other guards appear behind him with their guns drawn.

"What the hell is this?!" Mr. Hasegawa yelled out.

"You heard what our boss said. Leave the woman and get out of here. Unless you want us to ruff you up a bit," Hattori replied. "One false move and you'll lose everything you've worked for in 24 hours. What would your ten year old daughter think if she found out what her father was doing behind the scenes? Yumiko is her name, right?"

The politician turned pale at the mention of his beloved daughter. He had been defeated. "I'll do as you say. Let's go." The four men slowly started to walk off while Hattori and the other guards kept their eyes and guns on them. As they did so, Akihito made his way over to the young woman's side.

"Do you want us to take you to the hospital?"

"Yes please…"

"Hey! I need one of you to take her to a hospital!"

"I'll do it, Asami-sama," one of the guards replied. Akihito helped the woman to her feet and guided her towards one of the cars. Once she got in and the car drove off, Mitarai ran over with an exasperated look on his face.

"When the hell did you get bodyguards? Is that why you calmly ran into danger?"

"Honestly, I forgot all about them," Akihito replied with a nervous grin. "I got some good pictures though." Looking down at his camera, Akihito started to feel a bit dizzy. He began to sway a bit as Mitarai quickly helped steady him.

"Hey! Are you okay Takaba?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't been feeling super great today, but it's probably from the lack of food."

"And you still had the balls to risk your own life knowing you weren't even feeling well? Look, go eat, rest up and we'll turn in the pictures to the boss tomorrow morning, got it?"

Akihito nodded in agreement. Mitarai sighed out and started to walk off as Hattori took his place next to the blonde. "Asami-sama, do you wish to see a doctor?" Hattori asked while he examined Akihito's face carefully.

"I'm okay, really. Just hungry. Come on, let's go get some pizza! I think I deserve it after getting some amazing pictures! My treat!" Akihito put on his brightest smile - a smile Hattori couldn't seem to look away from. Was it possible for someone to look so dashing and beautiful? Hattori didn't get the chance to respond as Akihito grabbed his arm and started dragging him away to the nearest pizza place.

XXXX

Hours after the situation with the dirty politician, Akihito found himself in Dracaena, dancing with his friends and having a good time. They had arrived in style and even though it annoyed Akihito, he was happy to see Kou excited about the special treatment. Once they entered the club, they had been led to the VIP room where they indulged themselves with some of the best drinks, joked and laughed around, until they were ready to head off onto the dance floor.

It wasn't until twenty minutes after they started dancing that Suoh had approached Akihito, telling him that Asami wished for his company. Sighing, Akihito told his friends he'd be back and headed off with Suoh. As they made their way through the different hallways and numerous guards, Ootoya, who was standing next to the office door, nodded his head and opened the door for Akihito.

The blonde entered the lavish office as Ootoya closed the door. Hazel eyes came across golden orbs in an instant. Asami was casually sitting on his black leather couch, with a cigarette in one hand and a shot glass in the other.

"You look tense my dear husband. Would you like a massage?" Akihito said in a teasing tone and a sly grin.

Asami smirked, put down his shot glass and extinguished his cigarette against the ashtray on the coffee table. "That sounds delightful Akihito, but I have something else I want us to do while we're in here." The crime lord stood up and walked over to the glass window that allowed him to see the dance floor underneath. Akihito slowly walked over to his side and looked down, trying to see if he could find his friends.

"It feels weird just watching people without them knowing."

"Does it?" Asami moved behind Akihito and wrapped his arms around his slender waist. He started to kiss the back of Akihito's neck while one of his hands started to make its way into his pants.

"Ryuichi...People are going to see us!"

"Don't worry kitten. This is a one way glass. We can see them, but they can't see us. Isn't that exciting?"

Asami pressed himself closer against Akihito. It didn't matter how chaotic his business in the underworld was. Even if he had to eliminate many lives and cover the streets in blood, he'd protect Akihito from danger. Carefully, Asami started to unzip and undo Akihito's pants before pulling them down along with his black briefs. He gently started to prepare his lover for what was about to come.

Biting on Akihito's shoulder, Asami didn't waste anymore time and entered the younger male. He moved in and out while listening to his lover's pants and pleasure filled moans. "R-Ryuichi!" Asami glided his hand underneath Akihito's shirt while his other hand worked on stroking his lover. Looking at their reflections was a real turn on for both of them, Asami noted.

"Next time you're on the job, make sure you don't jump into danger."

"Can we...not talk about that now...Ah…"

"But I think it's the perfect time to talk about it. You'll agree to anything I say, right?" Asami said with a smirk. He gently traced his tongue along the back of Akihito's neck, sending a small shiver down the younger male's body.

"I...Ah...had to help...He was beating her up...Mmm…"

"You still could have warned our men of what you wanted to do. What if Mr. Hasegawa pulled out a gun and shot you once you stood in front of him? What you did was foolish yet admirable, so I'll let it slide this time kitten."

Asami pushed himself deeper into Akihito, eliciting a loud gasp of pleasure from his lover's mouth. The rhythm of his movements sped up while Akihito was pressed against the one way glass, forgetting about the people dancing down below.

"I love you...Akihito." The gentle and sultry whisper escaped Asami's lips and caused a deep blush to appear across Akihito's face. The crime lord didn't say those words often, but when he did, it melted Akihito's heart and assured him that the man holding onto him, truly did love him through words and actions.

"I love you too...Ryu."

XXXX

"Hey Ootoya, Suoh needs you. I'll take over here," Hattori said as he approached his colleague.

"Got it. Asami-sama and Akihito-sama will come out once they're ready to leave." Hattori nodded his head in understanding as Ootoya walked off. Leaning against the wall next to the door, Hattori could faintly hear Akihito's gasps and moans. He could imagine Akihito's lust filled eyes and swollen lips begging for more. Just thinking about having the blonde underneath him sparked his manhood into arousal. Biting his lower lip, Hattori tried to calm himself down. Why did the boss's lover have such a sexual appeal to him? It wasn't like Hattori to be attracted to men and yet there he was getting all worked up over Akihito. In the back of his mind, he wondered if it was due to the lack of sex after he broke up with his ex-girlfriend a month ago.

Closing his eyes, Hattori concentrated on the faint pleas he heard on the other side of the door. It was going to be an excruciating shift.

XXXX

It was almost two in the morning when Akihito had gone back to the penthouse. Not feeling tired, he decided to watch a movie in the living room until sleep took him over. Lying on the couch, Akihito rubbed his abdomen in a circular motion, wondering why it seemed bloated and why he was feeling pain. He recalled the moments of dizziness, nausea and fatigue he had experienced throughout the day but couldn't pinpoint the reason.

Getting up and off the couch, Akihito thought it would be better to watch a movie with some company, to get his mind off of the pain he was currently feeling. Walking over to the front door, he opened it and came face to face with Hattori and another one of Asami's guards.

"Asami-sama? Do you need something?" Hattori asked.

"Hattori…"

Before Akihito could finish his sentence, he started to fall forward, landing in Hattori's arms. "Asami-sama! Quick call Kirishima!" The other guard on duty nodded his head and quickly took out his phone. Hattori carefully picked Akihito up in his arms, walked back into the penthouse and towards the master bedroom.

Gently lying Akihito on the bed, Hattori scanned over his boss's body, trying to see if there were any visible injuries or signs of sickness. He placed his hand against Akihito's chest, making sure he was breathing properly. Looking further down, Hattori noticed the plain white T-shirt and black shorts Akihito was wearing. Such a slender frame and teasing exposure of skin had to be a sin. Hattori's hand carefully, slowly, started to move down Akihito's chest and down towards his waist and thigh.

Biting his lower lip, Hattori focused his eyes back onto Akihito's face. His pulse started to race as images of performing a lewd act on Akihito ran across his mind. It was tempting, oh so very tempting, to lean down and kiss those inviting lips. But he snapped back to reality once he heard the other guard rushing towards the master bedroom. Hattori quickly removed his hands from Akihito and regained his composure. The boss would be arriving soon.

XXXX

Someone dared to spit blood on Asami, staining his price worthy face with their bodily fluid. Kirishima, Suoh and the rest of the men watching didn't feel sorry for the man that was currently being hung by his wrists. Kijita Noburo, a B list trafficker who sold drugs and humans, had the nerve to brag about how much money he would pay for Asami's sex toy and how much he would charge for the blonde.

"You made a stupid decision falling in love Asami. Your little lover is going to be your downfall."

"Oh really? Well I suppose that's a problem I'll have to prevent from happening. As for you, I've gotten all the information I need from your subordinates. They didn't hesitate to betray you Kijita. It's a shame." Taking out the gun from its holster, Asami pointed it at Kijita's forehead. "Let's play a game. Confirm the names of the men going after Akihito or I'll shoot a bullet into your body every time you refuse to respond."

"I'm not scared of you!"

Asami aimed his gun towards Kijita's foot and shot his first bullet. Kijita groaned out in pain. "Suoh, the lemon juice," Asami ordered as Suoh quickly made his way over to hand his boss a cup of lemon juice. Kijita watched the crime lord grin before he threw the lemon juice over his wounded foot. A muffled scream escaped his lips.

"Asami-sama! Akihito-sama passed out in the penthouse! Ootoya has called the doctor to go check on him," Kirishima said, feeling like it was appropriate to interrupt his boss's torture session.

"Suoh, I'll leave the rest to you and everyone here. Make sure he confirms the names we have. Kirishima, let's go."

Asami quickly left the warehouse and entered the back seats of the car. Taking out his handkerchief, he wiped off the blood on his face as the car started to drive off. According to the information he had received from Hattori and Kirishima, Kijita was one of the ring leaders that had Mr. Hasegawa under his control. They were in business when it came to human trafficking - money in exchange of bodies.

His lover had helped a trafficked woman escape her captivity. The woman was being protected by his men and Asami would wait for her to calm down before getting her to share any valuable information of the other leaders, but most importantly, the head person of the entire organization. Of course he knew Mr. Mayamoto wouldn't give out all of the names of those who were after Akihito. There were always a few names left unsaid.

Looking out the window, Asami was on his way home, hoping his lover was alright. As much as he loved a good torture session, he wasn't going to choose it over his beloved kitten.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This was longer than usual so hopefully you guys enjoyed it and it was worth the wait! :D Hattori is interested in Akihito, Asami's hunting down the enemies, and Akihito's not feeling well O_O Hmm, let's see what happens next!**

 **Thank you again for reading! It takes me a while to update due to school, my own personal projects and lack of time. I'll try to update again soon! In the meantime, I would appreciate your support for my Drama CDs on YouTube - KoiandKirai**

 **I've been working on getting two of my original stories out there, so any support would be appreciated! :D Thanks again!**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

Akihito couldn't help but feel self conscious about his exposed upper body as Dr. Miyami examined his stomach and lower abdomen. She was a beautiful woman in her late 30s, medium long brown hair, hazel eyes and a pear shaped body. Akihito had inwardly clapped his hands in approval when Asami mentioned that she was Ootoya's wife.

After checking his breathing, eyes, reflexes and asking questions about possible symptoms, she kept her attention on that one spot of his body. Asami, who was sitting next to Akihito's side, was watching as the doctor observed his husband. "Is there something wrong with Akihito?" Asami asked, breaking the silence and Dr. Miyami's eyes from Akihito's stomach.

"If I may ask Asami-sama, when was the last time you two had intercourse?"

A bright red blush made its way onto Akihito's face. "Why is that important?!"

"Well after examining you and listening to your answers, I've come up with a diagnosis. I still need to draw blood to confirm my suspicions, but I believe Akihito-sama is pregnant."

Asami and Akihito looked at her with stunned faces. They looked back at Akihito's stomach in unison wondering if a child was really in there. Observing the two, Dr. Miyami already knew they thought she was talking nonsense so she carefully thought of her words before speaking again.

"This doesn't happen often. There are only a few men in this world that can have children and Akihito-sama is one of them. I had a patient before who was in the same situation and all of the symptoms are the same."

"So an actual baby is inside of me?!" Akihito still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. Sure he dreamt about what it would be like to have children with Asami, but he never thought it would be possible. Dr. Miyami smiled and gently placed her hand on Akihito's.

"We won't know for certain until I draw some blood, but there is a high chance that you are. Asami-sama, would you like to set up a time tomorrow where Akihito-sama can come to the clinic?"

Asami kept quiet as his eyes didn't budge from looking at Akihito's stomach. After a minute or so he put his attention towards Dr. Miyami. "He'll be there at one in the afternoon."

"Perfect. Then I will see you tomorrow Akihito-sama. Please make sure to rest. I'll see my way out Asami-sama."

Asami nodded his head in response as Dr. Miyami grabbed her things and walked out of the master bedroom. Once the door closed, Akihito looked back at his stomach with mixed emotions. "Is this really okay Ryu?" Asami lowered his head and rested it against Akihito's stomach without a word. The action took Akihito by surprise.

"Ryu..."

Asami kept his head against Akihito's stomach. Their child was slowly growing inside his male wife. The news itself was thrilling, but also daunting. "You're holding our child Akihito. An heir or heiress will be born with the Asami name."

"So you're actually okay with this? I thought you didn't want kids."

"It was out of the question, but now it's different. My child is growing inside of you. I will make sure that baby is born healthy and protected at all cost." Akihito couldn't help but smile at how serious his husband sounded. He was afraid Asami didn't want him to have it, but he was proved wrong.

Placing his hand on Asami's face, Akihito lifted his face up to his so the man could see his happy smile. It didn't take long for Asami to lean forward and press their lips together. Akihito would never grow tired of those gentle and loving kisses. Breaking the kiss, Asami grabbed onto Akihito's hand and tightly held onto it.

"I will inform my men about your condition. Starting tomorrow, Hattori will be your personal bodyguard along with a few others who will linger around. It's crucial that you stay with them Akihito, especially now."

"I got it, I got it. No running away. I don't think I'll be able to once I get bigger."

"Hmm, a big Akihito. I'm looking forward to seeing that," Asami said with a devilish grin on his face. A pout made its way onto Akihito's as he glared the man down. He wasn't able to do it for long once Asami leaned in for another kiss, this time more passionate and heated. As much as Asami wanted more, he broke the kiss and stood up.

"Get some rest kitten. I need to have an urgent meeting with my men. I'll leave Ootoya and three others to guard the penthouse while I'm away."

"Do you think you'll be coming back home tonight?" Akihito asked without any hesitation. After hearing the news that he was pregnant, he wanted to spend the night in his husband's arms, celebrating the fact that they would have a family. The look on Asami's face already gave away his answer before he spoke.

"Not tonight. There are a few things I need to look into, but rest assured, I'll accompany you to the appointment tomorrow. I want to hear the confirmation of your pregnancy right then and there."

Delighted with Asami's desire to be at his side the next day, Akihito quickly moved towards the man and hugged him tight. The smell of cigarettes and cologne reached his nose as he buried his face against Asami's chest. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Ryu. Take care, okay?"

Wrapping his arms around Akihito, Asami savored the tight embrace. Was this what happiness felt like? If so, Asami never wanted it to be taken away from him. Chuckling under his breath, he kissed the top of Akihito's head. "Yes kitten."

XXXX

An important meeting was arranged and set up in warehouse seven. All of Asami's men were together, standing up straight and waiting for their boss to make his announcements. Hattori, Kirishima and Suoh stood in the front watching as Asami finished smoking his cigarette and threw it onto the ground to stomp on it. He placed his golden eyes on his men, noticing their obedience and respect by the way they waited for him. It was necessary for them to step up their game in order to bring down the enemy and ensure the safety of his lover and unborn child. He needed to make sure they understood.

Asami walked slowly towards Hattori, never letting his fierce gaze break the eye contact. Once he got closer, he didn't warn the younger man of the surprise blow his knee gave as it came into contact with his stomach. Hattori fell onto his knees, wrapping his arm around the painful area.

The air was almost knocked out of him. He was struggling to steady his breathing. No one said a word as Asami bent down in front of Hattori and forcefully grabbed onto his chin. The younger man was forced to look straight into those menacing eyes. Had Asami found out about how he felt towards Akihito? Had one of the men caught him looking at his boss's lover in the wrong way? Hattori wasn't sure what was happening but he made sure to stay calm. Fear was something Asami could pick up on easily.

"Hattori, I'm putting you in charge of being Akihito's personal bodyguard. You've proved yourself to me these last few months that you are worthy for the position. But be aware that if anything happens to him, I'll make you wish you were never born. Understood?"

"Yes sir. I will guard Asami-sama with my life."

Asami remained still while he examined Hattori's face. After a few seconds he released his grip and stood back up. "Stand up." Hattori obediently did as he was told and stood up straight, not allowing the pain to show on his face. The mere fact that he would be next to Akihito more often brought an underlying joy that could brush off any pain.

"From today forward, I want Akihito's protection group to increase by three men. Hattori, I'm satisfied with your performance so far so I'll assign you as Akihito's main bodyguard."

"Yes sir."

"Now more than ever we're going to have to find whoever is targeting Akihito. Kirishima, I want you to continue to look for any clues that can lead up to anyone who could be connected to the main enemy."

"Yes Asami-sama."

"Also as my men you should know that the stakes to protect Akihito are higher. You'll no longer be protecting one person, but two."

"What do you mean sir?" Hattori asked, confused with who the second person was. Asami kept the stern look on his face as he glanced over each of his men.

"Akihito is carrying my child. Dr. Miyami suspects he's pregnant and we'll get a confirmation tomorrow after Akihito gets his blood tested. Either way, her suspicions are usually accurate, so you must all make sure Akihito is safe."

"A-A baby sir...How is that possible?" Suoh said, knowing that his fellow comrades were thinking the same by the surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"Apparently there are a few males in this world that can bare children. Akihito is one of them. If I had known, I would have made sure he didn't get pregnant, especially at this point in time. But what's done is done and I want everyone to know how important this is to me. If anything happens to Akihito or our child, I will make sure no one makes it out alive."

The intensity in those golden orbs sent shivers down everyone's spines. They had witnessed first hand what happened to those who disappointed Asami Ryuichi. The fact that an Asami heir or heiress was now involved had them on edge. They would protect Akihito and find the one who is after him. There was no room for failure. More blood would be shed and they didn't want it to be theirs.

XXXX

Hattori couldn't seem to drift off to sleep. Lying in bed, all he could think about was Akihito carrying Asami's baby. It didn't make sense to him, but from the look on Asami's face, he knew it had to be true. A small hint of jealousy started to creep up on Hattori. His boss had everything he could ever dream of. Money, power, luxury, status, a loving partner and would soon raise a family he could call his own.

He pictured himself in Asami's place, being adored, feared and respected. At night, he'd be welcomed by Akihito and a home cooked meal ready to be served. Hattori would savor the delicious food and get to see Akihito's adorable face smile at his satisfaction. Of course it didn't end there. Hattori imagined what it would be like lying in bed with the younger male, moving on top of him and kissing those delectable lips.

Yes, the sound of Akihito panting beneath him and withering to his touch made Hattori stir with excitement. The cute moans, the sweet pleas for more, those slender arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him down to bring their bodies closer. The very image was a betrayal to his boss. He didn't understand how he could have fallen for another man...and yet picturing Akihito's bright smile and then his lust filled face made his heart beat faster.

"Akihito…" The name felt like it belonged in his mouth to say. He was wandering into forbidden territory with his thoughts, but he didn't care. There wasn't any way Asami could see what he was thinking unless he showed it on his face. No, he would make sure to be careful when he was around Akihito. One false move and it was over. He had to make sure he didn't screw up. He had to make sure he kept himself on track and finish what he started.

There was no going back.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone! I am so SORRY that this took forever to update! After the last update I was busy with my last semester of college (papers, projects, etc), then my life just hit me with one blow after another and I lost a lot of motivation and didn't do much writing o.o But I'm trying my best to get back into my fanfics. I've enjoyed writing them and I hope to finish all of the ones I have yet to complete :D**

 **Thank you again for your support! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try my best to not take as long to update! Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

The silence was too overbearing as Akihito waited patiently with Asami for Dr. Miyami. The results from his blood test would soon be revealed. If he was in fact pregnant, his life would change immensely. He feared Asami would lock him up in a room and never let him see the light of day unless he was surrounded by dozens of guards.

Looking over at his husband, Asami had not made any attempt to check his phone. Surprisingly he had taken a guide book in Dr. Miyami's office that explained the steps of how to care for a baby. Akihito made sure to suppress his laughter. He didn't want to interrupt the great Asami Ryuichi while he was learning.

The door to the office opened, snapping the two out of what they were doing. Dr. Miyami casually walked to sit behind her desk with a folder in her hand and a smile on her face. "It's confirmed. Akihito-sama is three weeks pregnant. Congratulations. Here is the proof Asami-sama."

Dr. Miyami handed the vanilla folder over to Asami who carefully took it and opened it to look inside. He read through the results and saw that his kitten was in fact carrying his child. Closing the folder, Asami looked up at Dr. Miyami.

"I'll leave Akihito's check ups in your hands along with the delivery."

"I'd be honored Asami-sama. Akihito-sama, there's a document inside the folder with tips of how to go about your pregnancy. I've also included a prescription for vitamins you need to start taking. I'll be at your beck and call whenever you need me, okay?"

Akihito nodded his head in agreement. He found it hard to talk at the moment. The realization that he was going to be a parent was definitely something he wasn't expecting and so soon. Would he be able to be a good enough parent for the child? Would he be able to protect the child if he or she were to ever get into the crossfire of Asami's underworld feuds?

Sensing Akihito's worry, Dr. Miyami smiled and reached out her hand for Akihito to grab. He carefully stretched out his hand and gently placed it over hers. The calm and caring way she held his hand reassured him that everything was going to be okay, that he wasn't going to be alone. She then placed her attention on Asami.

"Asami-sama, you may take that book with you if you'd like. It will be very helpful."

With only a "hmm" as a response, Asami took the folder and the book and stood up from his seat. "Let's go Akihito."

XXXX

Hours after the appointment had ended, Akihito was happy to take in the fresh air and beautiful scenery at one of his favorite parks. The limo drive to his destination had been filled with Asami stating how important it was for Akihito to stay around his body guards at all times. The concern and over protectiveness of the man was apparent through his calm and serious demeanor. It was a heartwarming sight, so heartwarming in fact, Akihito couldn't help but kiss Asami senseless for the rest of the ride.

Now that he had the time to think and relax without Asami's presence, Akihito looked to his side where Hattori was standing next to the bench. He already knew that Asami's men were informed of the new development. They didn't show any signs of confusion or disgust, but Akihito still wondered what his new bodyguard thought of the whole situation.

"It's weird isn't it?" Akihito asked.

"What's weird?" Hattori replied as he turned his attention onto Akihito.

"That I'm...pregnant."

"Well it is strange Asami-sama. I would have never guessed something like this would happen when I signed up to work here."

"Akihito. Call me Akihito, okay? If you're going to be with me almost 24/7 then I want you to call me Akihito. Better yet, call me Aki. Got it?"

"If that's what you want then sure. But in front of the boss I'll still have to call you Asami-sama, okay?"

Akihito sighed, "Fine. I wouldn't want you getting in trouble over that...Hey, since Asami won't be at the penthouse tonight, wanna spend some time playing video games? Kou can't come over and Takato is out of town visiting his family. I wanna spend some time with someone doing something fun."

Hattori chuckled a bit, "If that's an order from Asami-sama, then I accept."

"You really won't break out of this bodyguard character will you?"

"Not a chance. But I can be a little less professional when it's just the two of us. If Kirishima sees me acting out of place, I'll get beat up pretty badly. Trust me, that guy does not play."

Akihito burst out in laughter with the image of Kirishima beating Hattori up in his mind. He definitely knew how serious the older man was. Grateful that he had someone like Hattori at his side to keep him company, Akihito was looking forward to getting to know the man more. There was always room in his life for new friends.

XXXX

It had been a while since Hattori had sat down and played a video game. The excitement, frustration and the adrenaline had rushed through him as he tried to beat Akihito once and for all. The blonde had skill, there was no doubt about it. He was lucky Hattori was rusty.

"I win!" Akihito yelled as he finished the game with victory. "You have to buy me lunch tomorrow!"

"I would have had to buy you lunch anyway. I'm not going to have my head cut off by the boss over lunch."

Akihito sighed knowing that Asami would do such a thing over something so small. Not wanting to spoil the calm atmosphere, Akihito stood up and smiled brightly. "Alright let's take a break! Order a pizza with every topping while I take a quick shower. We can watch one of my favorite horror movies until your shift is over."

"Yes Asami-sa…"

Akihito glared at Hattori. The older man cleared his throat and smiled, "I mean, yes Aki." Happy to hear his nickname, Akihito smiled back, turned around and left the living room. Hattori quickly did as he was told and ordered a large pizza for the two of them. Since he had started working for Asami, there was hardly any time to lay back and relax. Now that he was appointed as Akihito's personal bodyguard, he knew his life would have a bit more normalcy to it.

Getting up Hattori walked over to the kitchen where Akihito had left a bowl of chips on the counter. He heard the shower running nearby and decided to indulge himself with some junk food. He'd burn off the calories with the rigorous training he'd have to endure. While eating the chips, Hattori heard a loud thump from the direction of the bathroom.

He dashed off and burst the door open. Inside, he found Akihito passed out in the shower. Hattori rapidly ran over, opened the shower door, turned off the water and bent down to check on Akihito. "Aki! Akihito!" The blonde made a small noise and allowed Hattori to let out a sigh of relief. He carefully picked up the younger man and walked out of the bathroom.

Thinking it was best to let Akihito rest for a while. Hattori took the man to the master bedroom and gently placed him on top of the bed. It wasn't until then that he realized Akihito was naked. His body was still partly wet giving it a glistening glow as if it was begging someone to touch it. Akihito's stomach was still pretty flat, but he knew eventually it would grow. Asami's child was forming inside of the blonde of his desires.

Giving into temptation, Hattori carefully moved on top of Akihito, hovering his body over the beautiful exposed nudity below. Making sure Akihito was still unaware of his actions, Hattori leaned down and traced his lips down Akihito's neck and chest. Was it possible for somebody's scent to be so intoxicating? Feeling his lower body getting aroused, Hattori tried his hardest not to bite down on Akihito's skin.

No. He couldn't leave any signs or marks of the lustful urge he had towards the man underneath him. "Akihito…" he whispered as he savored the sight of the body he wanted to claim as his own. "This isn't fair. You're making this so difficult for me. Why couldn't you have been a terrible person…? Why…?"

Looking at Akihito's face, Hattori slowly started to lean down, wanting to taste the lips that haunted his dreams ever since he saw them. But just like the last time, he was interrupted, but by a phone call. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Hattori made his way off of Akihito, placed a bed sheet over his body and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Akihito began to wake up and noticed the ceiling above him. He heard Hattori's vague voice in the background. He heard something about a week deadline, he heard Asami's name, and something about getting the task done. Akihito assumed Kirishima had called Hattori about an underworld assignment. Someone was going to be eliminated and Hattori would be the one to do it.

XXXX

The office was silent as papers and photographs were scattered across Asami's desk. They had pinpointed Mr. Hasegawa's location and sent him off to the warehouse. According to the woman Akihito had rescued, he had connections to whoever was targeting Akihito.

"Has Mr. Hasegawa given any new information that can be of use to us?" Asami asked as he scanned a document in his hand.

"As of now he hasn't said a word Asami-sama, but Suoh will make sure he talks. Would you like to go by the warehouse?"

"Yes. I'd like to see the fear on his face. If he knows who the mastermind is behind this human trafficking ring, then it will all come to an end. The underworld will shake beneath me."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I finally updated again! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D Things are getting pretty intense o.o Thank you for reading and for your support! Life is better right now and I've been keeping busy doing the things I love such as writing! ^_^**

 **If you would like, please check out my YouTube Channel: KoiandKirai where you will find the Drama CDs I've been working on for my own original stories!**

 **Also follow me on Twitter! Usernames in my bio!**

 **Until next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

Akihito's eyes slowly started to open. The room was dark and there was no sign that Asami had been there. Lifting himself up, Akihito noticed that he was wearing his sleeping clothes. He vaguely remembered passing out and then hearing Hattori on the phone. But why did he suddenly lose consciousness? Was it due to the pregnancy?

Thinking of the possibility, Akihito quickly placed his hand over his stomach and began to rub it softly. He wasn't sure whether or not Hattori had called Kirishima or Dr. Miyami while he was out cold. He was more worried about the baby than he was about himself. If anything happened to the child he would never forgive himself and would never be able to face Asami again.

The crime lord had gotten into the habit of placing his hand over Akihito's stomach while they slept and would kiss his lover and the baby in the womb before he left to work everyday. Thinking about the devastation Asami would endure if something happened to the life they created made Akihito feel sick.

Before he had the chance to get up, the door clicked open and Hattori entered. The man's face expression turned into one of relief as soon as he saw that Akihito was awake. Without any hesitation, he quickly ran next to the bedside.

"Akihito! Thank God you're awake! I just called Dr. Miyami so she should be here in a few minutes."

"How long was I out?"

"For about an hour. Do you feel okay? Do you want some water?"

Akihito shook his head and smiled. "Sorry I scared you."

"It was out of your control. I'm just glad you aren't hurt. Not because Asami-sama would murder me of course."

Akihito couldn't help but laugh at the way Hattori casually acted like the idea of being murdered didn't terrify him. He was sure his husband would make anyone pay with their life if his family got hurt. He definitely didn't want Hattori to be one of those unfortunate people.

"I'm sorry I didn't call Dr. Miyami sooner. Some complications came up and it was hard to reach her. Are you sure you don't want any water or anything?"

"I'm sure. I'll just wait for the doctor to get here and see what she says."

"Okay. I'll stay right here until she arrives."

Akihito smiled and nodded before he looked down at his stomach. Hattori noticed the loving and concerned look on the blonde's face. It was easy to see how much Akihito valued the baby growing inside of him and how proud he was to start a family with the great Asami Ryuichi. Deep down Hattori could feel a heavy amount of jealousy trying its hardest not to reveal itself. What he would give to make the person in front of him his...

XXXX

There was nothing like a good torture session that reassured Asami that his position as the notorious crime lord was indeed on a pedestal. He enjoyed watching how scared Mr. Hasegawa looked with his arms tied behind his back and being forced to stay on his knees. The man trembled under Asami's gaze that it wouldn't have been a surprise if he had peed himself from the fear.

"Mr. Hasegawa, you do not need to make this difficult. All I want is the information you have on who is after Akihito."

"I won't say anything until I know my family is safe!"

"I can have that arranged. But I will not wait that long for you to talk."

Asami took out his gun and pointed it at Mr. Hasegawa. The fear and absolute horror was evident on the older man's face. Questions and regrets flashed before his eyes, a sight Asami had grown used to seeing before he eliminated his enemies.

"Who is after Akihito?" Asami asked while he put the gun closer to Mr. Hasegawa's head.

"A-Asami, I-I'll tell you whatever you want! I'll even work for you so please spare me!"

"Then tell me. I'm listening."

"Akihito is the main attraction for many of the underworld rulers! He's worth a lot of money!"

"You're not telling me what I want to hear."

"You need to get into contact with Ms. Sanae Yamaguchi! She's been receiving money for her part and is said to be the secret lover of the man behind it all!"

"I want all of her information within the next hour Kirishima. If you're lying Mr. Hasegawa, you will regret it."

Without any warning, Asami hit Mr. Hasegawa with his gun causing the man to fall to the ground unconscious. He'd do whatever it took to bring down the man who was after his kitten, and anyone who got in his way would pay the price.

XXXX

A sigh of relief escaped Akihito after Dr. Miyami told him the baby was fine. He was in full panic mode while she was examining him and asking both him and Hattori questions about what had happened.

"Your body will just be a little sore from the impact it had in the shower. Other than that, you will be just fine and so will the baby. I suggest you eat something light and rest up for the rest of the night."

"I will. Thanks Dr. Miyami."

"It's still pretty hard to accept the reality that Asami is actually going to be a father. I guess miracles do happen," Dr. Miyami said with a laugh. "I'm happy he found you Akihito-sama."

"I'm happy I found him too."

"Well if you need anything please do not hesitate to call me. I will cancel everything and be at your service okay? Take care and remember to rest up. I'll be going now."

"I'll walk you to the door," Hattori offered. Dr. Miyami nodded as she waved goodbye to Akihito and left the room with the bodyguard. As a few seconds passed, Akihito's phone started to ring next to his bedside. He moved to grab it and saw that it was Asami.

"Hey Asami."

"Did I wake you?"

"No, I just had Dr. Miyami make sure that the baby and I were okay."

"What happened? Where is Hattori?"

"Calm down and let me finish. I passed out while I was in the shower but I'm okay and so is the baby. Dr. Miyami just left and Hattori has been taking care of me. So don't start threatening people's lives."

A deep grunt came from the other end of the call. Akihito laughed at how well he knew Asami's personality. "When are you going to come home?"

"I'm currently waiting for Kirishima to retrieve some information I need. There are a few things I need to do before I go home."

Akihito pouted, "Really? And here I was hoping my husband would be back soon and make love to me."

"Don't tease me kitten. Consider yourself lucky that you're pregnant. But I promise you, after our child is born and you've recovered, I will make love to you in the roughest way possible."

A dark red blush made it's way across Akihito's face. He felt stupid for even bringing the topic up. He could already feel the soreness and the inability to walk straight for days. The sound of Suoh's voice in the background snapped him out of his thoughts as he heard Asami give muffled orders. As much as he wanted to ask the man what he was up to, he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"I need to go Akihito. Get some sleep and do as the doctor ordered. I'll text you when I can."

"Alright...Be safe. I love you."

"I love you too."

The call ended after those three words were said, leaving Akihito feeling like a giddy teenage girl who had just spoken on the phone with her crush. The realization that Asami's life would never change hit him. It made him wonder if he would be there when he gave birth, when their child said his/her first word or took his/her first steps.

In a way, his life was confined to be guarded by bodyguards at all times. He wasn't free anymore. He wasn't able to go anywhere at whatever time without three or more men following him. He had been kidnapped, targeted and got caught up in Asami's feuds numerous times in the past. But in the end, going through all of that was worth it.

The days he'd spent with Asami, going on dates, relaxing at home, making love and cuddling after with the expectation of multiple rounds in one night, were the reasons why he couldn't let go. The warmth of Asami's body, of his lips and the loving and tenderness he only showed Akihito was enough to make him believe that everything he had gone through and will go through will be worth it.

"I love your dad so much little one. I love him so much…" Akihito whispered while he rubbed his stomach and smiled unaware that Hattori was standing in the hallway and had heard everything. The frown on his face and the way he tightly made his hands into fists forewarned Akihito's fate. He was sure now, he was done with waiting.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me a long time to update again! Motivation and time are usually not on my side ;-; But I've been working on and off on this chapter and finally got the chance to finish it :D**

 **Thank you again for reading and for your support!**

 **Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Breakfast was the last thing on Asami's mind as he looked through Sanae Yamaguchi's file. She was a very wealthy and elegant woman in her mid 30s, beautiful, charming and claimed to be one of the top business women in Japan. Asami remembered coming across her in numerous galas that he had attended in the past. She was always with a different man and treated like a queen by anyone who was beneath her.

A smirk made its way across his face as he recalled the money hungry and vain women that would pursue him. He cared less about their desires and hopes of marriage and more about the one night stands that gave him satisfaction. Now, a one night stand didn't cross his mind. He wouldn't trade his passionate nights with Akihito for any woman in the world.

Looking through the file, Asami turned his attention back onto his laptop and clicked on the file that linked to the hidden cameras throughout his penthouse. He wanted to see what had caused Akihito to faint if anything, and make sure that his guards were doing what they were supposed to. Going through the various footage, Asami didn't see anything out of the ordinary and quickly skipped to the bathroom at the time Akihito went to take a shower.

It was there that he saw his lover fall unconscious and Hattori running inside moments later. Asami moved onto the footage from the master bedroom where he saw Hattori lying Akihito down on the bed. What he witnessed next caused his blood to boil and anger to course through his veins. Hattori had gotten on top of Akihito's naked body and kissed his lover in different places.

The beast within Asami growled as he started to see red. Another man had the balls to touch what was his. Another man dared to lust over his kitten on their bed. Sanae Yamaguchi could wait. There was a rat Asami needed to eliminate.

XXXX

The penthouse was silent, probably too silent for Akihito's taste. He had taken a nap after he talked to Asami and felt refreshed once again. He wondered if Hattori had eaten anything while he was sleeping. Getting up, Akihito walked out of the master bedroom and towards the living room. There he found Hattori looking out the window with a sullen look on his face and obvious signs that he hadn't slept a wink.

"Hattori, have you eaten anything? Do you want me to make you something?" Akihito asked. The man in question didn't reply. He just looked back at Akihito with soulless eyes, something that took the blonde by surprise. Hattori slowly started to move closer, never once turning his gaze away from the person in front of him.

Akihito's gut was telling him something wasn't right. The air felt tense and suffocating. Before he had the chance to run off, Hattori grabbed him and moved him against the wall, blocking Akihito from any opportunity of escaping.

"Run away with me."

"W-What?!"

Akihito's eyes went wide as he felt Hattori's lips press against his. He struggled to break free, but there was no way he could. The kiss was rough and desperate. Hattori tried to gain access into Akihito's mouth but he sealed it tight. The bigger body moved closer against Akihito and there was no doubt that he felt Hattori throbbing.

Flashbacks of being forced against his will came to Akihito's mind and he wondered why he was destined to be a victim. Minutes passed and finally Hattori broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Aki...I just...I love you! Let me be the one to love you and take you away from Asami!"

"Stop Hattori! Don't do this! If Asami or anyone hears you, you'll be killed!"

"I don't care! I'm tired of knowing that you're Asami's and not mine! Do you really want to stay by his side?"

Akihito quickly moved to cover Hattori's mouth with his hand and looked around. He hoped the guards standing out in the hallway didn't hear him. After making sure there was no noise coming from outside, Akihito took his hand away and looked directly into Hattori's eyes.

"If you want to stay alive, don't ever say anything like what you just said. I won't tell Asami or anyone, but you have to promise me you'll find someone else to love."

"I won't do that. I can be a better man than Asami. I can take care of you, help you raise the baby, build a family and give you a better life than this!"

The front door burst open allowing Kirishima, Suoh, Ootoya, and a few other men to run inside and point their guns at Hattori. Akihito watched in horror as Asami carefully walked into the penthouse with a menacing aura around him. It didn't help that Hattori still had him pinned against the wall.

"R-Ryuichi! This isn't what it looks like!"

"It is exactly what it looks like Akihito. This man wants you. He's gone as far as touching you when you were out cold."

Cold shivers ran down Akihito's spine as he turned his attention back onto Hattori. "Is that true…?"

"I installed hidden cameras throughout our home for your safety. If you want to see the proof, I will show it to you. But right now, I want to deal with him. Suoh, Ootoya, grab him."

Suoh and Ootoya quickly moved towards Hattori who rushed to grab his gun. A bullet hit his hand, startling Akihito and allowing Suoh and Ootoya to stop him and pull him away from their boss' wife. The blonde dashed next to Asami's side and tightly grabbed the man's arm. "Don't kill him Ryu! He's not a bad person!"

"He touched you. That's enough of a reason to get rid of him."

"Please Ryu!"

"Hanzan, I want you to stay here with Akihito. He is not allowed to leave."

"Yes sir."

Asami pulled himself away from Akihito and walked towards the door. In a moment of desperation, Akihito got onto his knees and lowered his head. "Please Ryu! I'm begging you! If you kill him, I'll never forgive you!"

The last sentence stuck with Asami as he left the penthouse and the door was closed. The last thing he wanted to do was spare someone's life. He wanted blood to be shed. He wanted everyone to know that going against him was a death sentence. There was no going back.

XXXX

After a half hour of being beaten by Asami's men, Hattori sat on his knees with his arms tied behind his back, bruised and half conscious. He felt like a sheep surrounded by wolves, ready to pounce and tear the flesh off of his bones. Standing in front of him, Asami puffed the last bit of his cigarette. The anticipation was almost too much for Hattori to bare.

"I allowed you to be Akihito's personal bodyguard because I wanted someone close to Akihito's age at his side. Since he isn't able to see his friends often, I was hoping he'd be able to make a new friend who could also protect him in the process. I made a mistake thinking it would go well. I wanted to believe you'd be the perfect person for the job."

Asami kicked Hattori in the stomach without any mercy. He gasped out in pain, trying to compose himself after the air was kicked out of his lungs. Kirishima watched with a stern face as Asami kicked Hattori again, knowing all too well Asami wouldn't hold back.

"Kirishima, I'll leave the rest to you. I'll decide what I want to do with him after I meet with Sanae Yamaguchi. It's a shame I made an appointment to meet with her at this time, but protecting Akihito is far more important than dealing with this."

"Yes Asami-sama."

Asami's golden orbs pierced through Hattori before he turned around and walked off. The door to the room closed, leaving only Kirishima and Hattori in the dim room. There was a moment of silence as the two stared at the floor in front of them, not wanting to make eye contact after what just happened. Minutes passed before Kirishima finally focused his gaze onto Hattori.

"How could you fall in love with Akihito-sama? You had one job and that was to protect the person most precious to Asami-sama. Did you want to die that badly?"

"I didn't fall in love on purpose…"

"Be quiet! I promised your mother I'd help you get a well paying job with everything you needed to survive and pay for her medical expenses. Did you not think of her before you put your hands on Akihito-sama?!"

Hattori grit his teeth in frustration. Of course he didn't think about his mother at that time. All he could think about was how beautiful Akihito was, how smooth his skin was and how kissable his lips were. He couldn't remove those sweet moans from his memory or the bright smile that Akihito always gave to everyone on a daily basis.

A gun shot snapped Hattori out of his thoughts. The bullet landed inches in front of him - too close for comfort. He looked up at Kirishima's angry face and noticed the gun aimed at him. He had failed his mission. He was going to die at the hand of the man who gave him a chance to pick himself up. He would never see Akihito again.

Closing his eyes, Hattori prepared for the inevitable. But seconds passed and nothing happened. He heard a grunt of frustration and opened his eyes to see Kirishima staring back at him with a disappointed expression. "You're my only nephew, Hattori. You've been like a son to me ever since your father died. I don't know if I can save you from Asami-sama, but until he has brought down his enemy, I have time to save you."

"Uncle...There's something I need to tell you...But if I tell you, you'll probably change your mind about saving me."

"What?"

Hattori spit out some more blood and grunted out in pain. Getting beaten by Asami's men and Asami himself did a number on his body. He couldn't imagine how much worse it would be but knew it would be a million times more torturous than what he had witnessed. Mustering up the courage to say what he needed to say, Hattori kissed his chance of seeing Akihito again good-bye.

"I've been secretly working for the person who is after Akihito. I was working for a trafficking ring before you came to offer me a job as one of Asami's men. The boss found out and told me to bring Akihito to him or kill him. I was thinking of my mother at that time. I've been betraying you all this time."

The gun in Kirishima's hand slipped out of his grip and fell onto the floor. Kirishima didn't waste any time as he moved towards Hattori, roughly grabbing his hair and pulling it back until it hurt. "Tell me everything you know now. I'm going to beat you unconscious after I get all the information I need, but right now, Akihito-sama's life and the baby's life are on the line. If you want redemption for your sins, this is the time."

Time was running out.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **I got a review that said why the f*** did I start writing this story if I have lack of time and motivation? My answer - I started writing this story and most of my fanfictions when I wasn't that busy, for fun and to write whenever I couldn't work on my own original stories. Since then I've had to split my time up with many things and the lack of motivation does come from my depression most times.**

 **People who write fanfictions do have other things in life to do or that keep them away from updating their stories. I've read stories that were and are AMAZING and the author stopped updating or updated a year or two later. It sucks when a great story is left unfinished or it takes forever for an update, I know.**

 **I'm someone who strives to finish what I start, even if it takes me a while, that's how I work. That being said, thank you for reading and supporting this story and sticking around. I'd rather take my time writing a pretty decent chapter than rush through a chapter that's not my best and put it up just to update faster.**

 **Phew, okay I'm done haha. Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

Sanae Yamaguchi slowly drank the wine in front of her as she waited for Asami to arrive. So far it had been ten minutes since she was seated and given the luxury of ordering anything while she waited. In the past, she had always wanted to get into Asami's good graces and marry him, but unfortunately for her, it was never easy. Women would surround the man and never open up a chance for her to work her magic.

Now that the chance was given to her, she wanted to make sure she'd seduce him. Yes, he was already married to some blonde boy she didn't care for, but that didn't mean that Asami was completely tied down. Even married men could be persuaded into temptation and move onto the next and more desirable partner. Looking around, Sanae noticed Asami walking into the restaurant. He had on a polished well tailored suit, his jet black hair slicked back, and a devilishly handsome face to match.

Making his way over, Asami grabbed onto her hand and gently kissed the top of it. "My sincerest apologies for making you wait, Ms. Yamaguchi. There was something that needed my attention."

"It's alright Asami. I know that you are a very busy man. It's my pleasure to be meeting with you."

Asami flashed one of his signature smiles as he sat down across from her. Sanae made sure to keep her composure intact and not melt under his gaze. She watched as he poured some wine into his glass and then how he leaned back against the chair. "You look as lovely as always."

"Oh Asami, you're making me blush. When it comes to appearances, you outshine me. There's no contest."

"You flatter me Ms. Yamaguchi. Your lover must feel like a lucky man."

Sanae giggled as she took a sip of her wine. "And how do you know about my lover?"

"Rumors spread fast. But it really is a shame. I was hoping to get to know you better, in business matters and personal matters."

Asami saw the change in Sanae's facial expression. She wasn't expecting him to say something like that, especially since he was a married man. Taking the opportunity of her silence, he thought it would be best to hook his bait. "That surprised you, didn't it? I may be a married man, but I would like to have a mistress by my side to bare my children. You're my ideal candidate Ms. Yamaguchi, but it is your choice if you want to."

The glass cup trembled in Sanae's hand. She tried her best to keep calm and look at Asami with a smile. "This wouldn't be a joke, would it?"

"Why would I joke about something like this? I need to produce an heir and unfortunately my partner cannot give me children. I assumed it would be a good idea to find a mistress for that. If you want solid proof that I am not lying, why don't we head upstairs to a room I reserved for the night?"

Her eyes sparkled while a cold shiver ran down her spine. She searched for any sign that Asami was lying through his teeth, but his face was as serious as it was when he made a business deal. Putting her glass down, she placed her hand over his and leaned forward, allowing her cleavage to be in full view for him to look at.

"I accept your offer Asami-sama. Let's go produce an heir."

XXXX

An hour must have passed while Akihito paced back and forth in the master bedroom. He had tried to calm his nerves by making some tea, watching TV or getting on his laptop, but there was nothing that could take his mind off of Hattori. He had even searched him up, but the only thing that came up was that he currently worked for Asami Ryuichi.

It was well over 3am and there was no sign of Asami. Akihito asked Hanzan and the other guard outside if they knew if his husband would be coming back, but unfortunately, they didn't know. Looking over at the mirror, Akihito stared at his stomach before he gently rubbed it. The door to the master bedroom opened as Asami entered. The blonde quickly turned around and walked over to him.

"Ryu, what were you up…! ...You smell like perfume."

"I had to meet with someone."

"You've barely been telling me anything lately! Who did you see? What have you been doing all this time?!"

"Akihito, calm down. It's not good for the baby."

"You didn't answer me!"

"Do you honestly believe I'm having an affair? Everything I'm doing and everything I've done is for you."

"...Tell me everything. I hate being left in the dark. I want to know what's going on. I want to know where Hattori is."

Asami moved closer to Akihito and picked him up without any hesitation. The younger male struggled to break free from his husband's hold, but Asami held him firm and gently placed Akihito onto the bed. He silenced Akihito's attempt of talking as he kissed his male wife. Just because he smelled like perfume didn't mean he cheated on the person he loved. He hadn't even touched Sanae once they were in the private room. To her surprise, he had his guards waiting for her and they'd make sure she would talk.

XXXX

Meanwhile at Sion, in the private headquarters, Kirishima and Ootoya were hard at work with investigating the information Hattori had given. They had received word from Asami that Sanae was being questioned and that Suoh would contact them once they got what they wanted out of her. While they waited, Kirishima located the different places that the trafficking ring frequented.

"Are you sure about this Kirishima?" Ootoya asked.

"Hattori said that the trafficking ring frequently changes locations, but usually their boss is at one of them."

"And who is this boss?"

"Sakurai Hiragi."

Ootoya's eyes went wide in surprise. "I thought we eliminated him three years ago!"

"We were too confident. Even if he did survive, Asami had taken everything he owned away from him. He must have started from scratch and gotten into the trafficking business to build an empire. Now, he is one of the most feared traffickers in the business of human merchandise."

Ootoya looked back at his computer and looked up Sakurai Hiragi. A picture of the man came up on the big screen in the room. Sakurai was in his mid 30s, had brown hair, blue eyes, a well formed beard and gave off the aura of a wealthy business man in a suit. The photo was one of the many of Sakurai before he had been brought down by Asami. A man could change drastically in three years.

"Have we connected with our contacts in the police force? If they have a file on Sakurai, then they'll know if he has any tattoos, birthmarks, or anything that can identify him even if he's changed his appearance."

Kirishima looked through the pile of folders next to him and quickly threw one of them in front of Ootoya. Sakurai's name was written on the file and it was clear that the folder had come from an outside source. Grinning at Kirishima's brilliance and fast-moving work ethic, Ootoya opened the folder and read what was inside.

XXXX

It felt like hours had gone passed while Akihito tried to process everything Asami had told him about Hattori and the trafficking ring. He clinged onto his husband, scared that he'd be taken hostage again, raped, and beaten like he had in the past. Asami had comforted him and pulled him into the world of pleasure so he wouldn't have to think of the what ifs had Hattori accomplished his goal.

"Now do you see why I haven't told you anything? You're a target." Asami said as he gently kissed Akihito's forehead before he moved against his male wife. Gasps and moans escaped Akihito's mouth. The sight of the blond was a reminder that no one could take his place. Every movement elicited another moan. Akihito lifted himself up and moved his mouth towards Asami's ear. Instead of being sexy, the blonde painfully bit on his husband's ear and received a grunt from the other man.

"What was that for?"

Akihito leaned back and looked straight into Asami's golden orbs. "I want to see Hattori."

"I already said no."

"You want me to bite you again? It won't be your ear this time."

Asami stared at Akihito's fierce gaze that didn't seem to falter even under his ominous glare. "What good will it do seeing the man who desires you?"

"It's not a crime to fall in love Ryu."

"But it is a crime to work undercover for the enemy in order to capture you and sell you off."

Akihito wasn't expecting to hear that. Hattori had come across as a laid back and caring guy who anyone would want to be around. He thought he had finally made a new friend he could spend time with and hang out with whenever he couldn't be with Asami or his friends. Hattori took away that lonely feeling and the way he acted when they played video games didn't show any hint of malice.

"...I still want to talk to him. I want to hear it all from him. If the information he gave you wasn't true, then...then…"

"I will kill him."

"But if it's true, you have to let him live! Promise me!"

The desperation in Akihito's eyes was evident. He had a soft spot for people and he wasn't going to back down even if Asami tried to prevent it. Sighing, Asami kissed Akihito before he leaned back again. "Alright, I promise."

"Then I can see him?!"

"Suoh and Ootoya will have to be in the room with you."

"That's fine with me! Thanks Ryu!" Akihito tightly hugged Asami and kissed the ear he had bitten. Asami couldn't help but bury his head in the nape of his beloved's neck. His kitten had a way of pulling his heart strings, even if it meant sparing someone's life.

"I think I deserve a reward for my kindness."

"Seriously?! Kindness should be priceless!"

Asami nibbled Akihito's skin while his hand trailed down his body. The rise and fall of Akihito's chest only fueled Asami to continue with his actions. The hands that he adored reached for the back of his head and gripped onto his hair. He'd make sure to protect Akihito and their unborn child. There was no way he'd let a rat destroy what he had worked so hard to achieve.

XXXX

The next day, Akihito had waited impatiently for the evening to arrive. He was going to be escorted to where Hattori was being kept by Ootoya and Suoh while Asami went to hunt down the enemy. Anxiety coursed through him as he thought about the awaiting showdown his husband would come face to face with in order to keep his family safe.

The sound of the front door opening snapped him out of his thoughts and off of the couch. He quickly ran towards Suoh and Ootoya, not wanting to waste anymore time. Deep down, he wanted to save Hattori and the more time he had with him, the higher the chance he'd be able to think of something.

Leaving the penthouse and getting into the car, the ride went by faster than Akihito had thought. The guards led him into a warehouse and through multiple hallways before they arrived at a door. Ootoya opened it and walked inside with Akihito and Suoh following behind.

The room was dim and eerie. It was vacant and cold. Akihito noticed Hattori lying in the center with blood stains around his body. The bruises and open wounds were noticeable on his skin. His clothes were torn and cut. A small plate of food rested beside him, untouched, even though it looked decent enough to eat.

The blonde carefully walked forward, afraid that he'd come across a dead body. As he got closer, he bent down and gently touched Hattori's shoulder. The man opened his eyes and turned to face Akihito. It was clear by his surprised facial expression that he wasn't expecting to see Akihito again.

"Aki…"

"Hey. You look pretty rough, don't you?" Akihito said with a smile.

"...Why are you here? You probably already know everything. I don't deserve to be anywhere near you."

"Don't say that. I came here because I want to hear everything from you. You weren't going to sell me off, were you?"

Hattori stayed silent and slowly looked away from the hazel eyes he loved so much. "At first, my main goal was to do just that...But as I got to know you, I wanted to protect you from Sakurai, but also from Asami. You're an angel in hell, Aki. You don't belong in this world. You don't belong next to Asami."

"That's where you're wrong Hattori. I chose to enter this hell because I love Ryu. Although, you're right, I don't belong in this world. I can hardly pick up a gun without shaking. But I'm willing to do whatever it takes if it means building a life with the man I love."

Akihito noticed the way Hattori bit his lower lip. He didn't want to pour salt into the open wounds, but if Hattori was going to be honest, then so did Akihito. "I want to build a life with Asami and our baby, but that family isn't just the three of us. My family is also Suoh, Ootoya, Hanzan, Kirishima, all the other guards...and now you."

"You...see me as family?"

"I do. That's why I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure you make it out of this alive. And once this mess is done and over with, you'll have to do whatever I say to make it up to me. Got it?"

The grin on Akihito's face seemed to shine brightly under the dim light. After years of facing ruthless and cold hearted people who betrayed him, used him and ridiculed him, it was nice to find a gem who made his faith in humanity grow a little more. Asami was a lucky man.

Smiling, Hattori silently bowed down in defeat. "Yes, I understand, Akihito-sama."

XXXX

Asami's men waited in their positions for the surprise attack to begin. Kirishima had sent a group of men to each location, some hiding away while others entered the strip clubs, bars, and brothels as customers. In a car, feet away from the strip club Sakurai was currently at, Asami waited with Kirishima and another one of his men for the signal.

Looking through the rearview mirror, Kirishima noticed the menacing look in his boss's eyes. "Are you prepared Asami-sama?" Kirishima asked.

"In one hour, the raid will begin. In one hour, I will finish Sakurai Hiragi."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone!**

 **Finally another chapter is complete! I think this story will have one or two more chapters until I wrap it up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry for the wait! I'm currently working on a few projects, life, and a few original stories of my own, one being my first original boy's love story! ^.^ Hopefully when I share the first chapter, some of you will be interested in checking it out!**

 **As always, thank you for reading and for your support! I love writing this story and I will try my best to update again soon!**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

The music blasted throughout the luxurious venue that held pretty women dancing and performing tricks on the poles. Men threw their money, whistled and tried to get a feel at the women that were inches away from them. Sakurai watched from his private room above, satisfied with the profit and business he was able to bring to life after years of struggling. He sat there, behind the glass, while one of his girls performed one of his favorite sexual desires.

Looking down at her head moving back and forth, he imagined the ecstasy he would feel once Asami's lover was under his control. The blonde would be subjected to all of his desires before he was thrown into the market and sold to whoever would want to take him for a few hours. He'd make sure Asami would feel the pain he felt when he lost everything three years ago. The king of the underworld would fall to his knees, weak, beaten and stripped of everything he loved.

His climax was coming. Grabbing onto the girl's hair, he forced her to move faster and made sure she took everything he had to offer. Her trembling body and whimpers only enhanced his need to dominate her and every other piece of meat he could get his hands on. It was only a matter of time until he would be able to call out victory. His blood, sweat and tears would be worth the effort. Oh yes, the glorious and untouchable crime lord would be no more.

XXXX

Akihito kept his eyes on his phone while Ootoya drove him to a safe place. He thought he'd be able to return to the penthouse with Hattori, cook up a big meal, and wait for Asami to come home. He felt stupid for not thinking properly about the situation his husband was currently in. He also should have known that Hattori was going to try and redeem himself by going to help Asami with the raid and elimination of their target.

A new message from Asami arrived to his phone as he quickly opened it. _It's almost time. Don't put yourself in any danger. I'll be home soon._ A smile made its way across Akihito's face while he imagined the confident and menacing aura that Asami must have at that very moment. It was going to be okay. The nightmare was going to end soon just like all of the previous nightmares they faced before. Thinking about that, Akihito replied, hoping Asami would read it before he attacked.

 _Don't get yourself killed. I'm not changing diapers alone._

XXXX

The signal had been given. Asami's men didn't waste any time as they took out their guns and started to bring down Sakurai's men one by one. Asami quickly ran out of the car along with Kirishima and entered the strip club they had been outside of for the last hour and a half. Women and clients screamed and ran around in terror as bullets were being fired. Rushing passed the chaos, Asami ran towards the stairwell and quickly made his way up to the second floor. Kirishima fired at the men that they came across, making sure that his boss would make it out unharmed.

Dead bodies fell to the ground, blood ran across the floor, and bullets continued to be fired. Asami burst his way into the private room that his men had told him Sakurai would be in. The information had been correct. Sakurai was leaning against his desk with a gun in his hand as he held the stripper from earlier in front of him. Her chest was exposed, leaving her only in her tight light purple mini shorts and black heels.

"I had a feeling I'd see you soon Asami. I'm guessing that bastard Hattori wasn't able to complete his mission."

"You should have known I'd figure it all out sooner or later. You made your own death sentence by going after Akihito."

Sakurai chuckled, obviously not feeling any sense of threat from the intimidating aura that was radiating off of the man feet away from him. That calm and cocky attitude was starting to annoy Asami, but he didn't want to end things right then and there. He wanted to make the man suffer for trying to get his male wife into the trafficking ring he was a part of. "You know you're not going to make it out of here alive, so why don't you just give up now and I'll make your death a little less painful."

"There goes that cold tone of yours Asami. It's no wonder everyone bows down to you. But not me, oh not me. I never wanted to kiss your feet. No, what I wanted was the throne. What I wanted was your misery and your anguish while I fucked your whore of a partner right in front of you."

Asami fired a bullet near Sakurai's head causing the stripper to yell out in horror. The grin on the man's face only grew as he pushed the girl forward. Asami tried his best to avoid her, but he wasn't fast enough. A bullet hit his arm, and then a second bullet hit his leg, while another bullet hit the stripper's right shoulder. Firing one bullet after another, Asami aimed for Sakurai's chest, but the hits weren't deadly. He assumed the man was wearing a bulletproof vest underneath his shirt.

"Is that all you've got Asami? I'll make sure to keep your head as a momento." Sakurai aimed his gun but before he could pull the trigger multiple gunshots hit his arms and legs. The man was surprised to see Hattori standing at the doorway, roughed up, but still capable of putting up a fight. Asami took the opportunity to shoot a bullet at Sakurai's knee and another one at the hand that was holding the gun.

Gasping in pain, Sakurai dropped his gun and landed on his good knee. It was the moment Asami had been waiting for. Rushing over to the man, he kicked Sakurai in the stomach and pistol whipped him with as much force as he could muster. The man fell to the floor unconscious as blood slowly dripped down the side of his head. Asami could hear the stripper crying and looked back to see her holding onto her wounded shoulder.

Back then, he would have cared less if she lived or died, but after meeting Akihito, after seeing how concerned he was for others, he couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the young woman. The gun shots below had ended leaving the strip club silent enough for Asami to hear footsteps approaching the room. Kirishima barged passed Hattori and quickly took notice of the unconscious Sakurai and weeping girl.

"Kirishima, what's the report?"

"All of Sakurai's men have been eliminated except for two that have more information about the trafficking ring."

"Good. Make sure to take them to warehouse five. Hattori, since you're here, take this woman to the hospital and see to it that she gets attended to."

"Yes Asami-sama," the two men replied. Hattori thought it was best to seek redemption while he could. Putting away his gun, he got onto his knees and bowed his head. "Asami-sama, forgive me for everything I have done. I know that I should be tortured and killed for my betrayal and if that is what you want, then please do it before Akihito can stop it."

"If it was up to me, you wouldn't be alive right now. But Akihito has become attached to you and I can't find it in myself to cause him pain. That being said, I'll think about what I'll do with you after we clean up this mess."

"Yes Asami-sama. Thank you. I will see to it that this young lady gets medical help. Please excuse me."

Hattori got up and moved next to the stripper, trying to calm her down and assuring her that she was safe. Asami turned his attention back onto Sakurai and just by looking at him he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. Akihito was safe again, at least for the time being. He was able to hunt down the enemy before his beloved partner was hurt and put into danger. The underworld would be given a message with Sakurai. Those who tried to go against him would have hell to pay. And those who tried to go after what he loved most would wish they were in hell after he was through with them.

XXXX

Time always seemed to go by without notice. Akihito calmly rubbed his stomach while he was lying in bed after a good nap. He had worked earlier in the day, getting pictures of the latest scoop that dealt with a businessman who was rumored to be doing some shady profits outside of his local agency. All the movement and sneaking around had tired him out and luckily Hattori and Ootoya had been there to lend him a hand.

Now he was eagerly waiting for some lunch that Hattori was currently preparing for him. For the last month and a half Hattori learned how to cook, clean, run errands, and many other things that would help Akihito out. Of course Asami made sure the man was monitored at all times and said if he tried anything it would be the end of him. That was enough to keep Hattori focused on his new job as Akihito's personal caretaker.

The door to the master bedroom opened as Hattori made his way inside with a tray full of food and some tea on top of it. "Hey Aki, here's your dinner. I hope it's good and if it's not please don't tell Asami-sama."

Akihito laughed as he grabbed the tray and placed it on his lap. "Do you really think I'd let my husband kill you over food? You've improved a lot and lately your meals have been really good."

"I can't compare to your delicious cooking, but hey if you say it's good then I'll take the compliment. Anyway how are you feeling? Do you need anything? Craving anything?"

"No, I should be fine with this."

"Have you felt the little guy moving in there?"

"He just moved before you came in. He's probably waiting for some food."

Hattori smiled and took the chance to sit next the blonde. "Then what are you waiting for? Start eating. If Asami-sama finds out you hardly ate, it's going to be my head."

"You really are scared of him, aren't you?"

"Man, I almost piss my pants every time he gives me this blood thirsty look, like he's ready to chop me up at any moment. It's bad enough having my uncle work me like a slave when he gets the chance, but hey at least I'm making a living and helping my mother out."

"You're a good guy Hattori. I'm glad to call you my friend."

The genuine smile on Akihito's face was enough to make Hattori blush. He already knew he would never be able to call the man his own, but it was hard for his heart not to beat like crazy whenever they were around each other. It was devastating, but at the same time he was happy to at least be able to stay at the blonde's side. He wouldn't ask for more, not only because he'd die, but because he sincerely wanted to remain in Akihito's life for as long as he could.

Grabbing a piece of chicken from the plate, Hattori quickly gobbled it up before Akihito could protest. A small buzz took over his body and then the ominous voice he swore haunted him every night filled the room. "I saw that Hattori. Take any more food from my kitten and our child and I will slice off your hand," Asami's voice said through a speaker in the room.

Smiling nervously, Hattori repeatedly bowed his head to Akihito and apologized. It was definitely not a joke, but Akihito found himself laughing a little at the intense threats Asami would always throw Hattori's way. It's not like he'd allow his husband to do anything to his friend. Knowing that he could win the crime lord over, Akihito was looking forward to the days that were yet to come and eventually the arrival of their child.

But before the happy days, he'd have to endure the last few months of pregnancy and deep down he was hoping they would go by fast. The lack of stamina to do his photography job was killing him.

 _Come on baby_ _Asami_ , Akihito thought, _we're ready for you_.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hello everyone! I finally had the chance to work on this chapter and complete it! I'm super excited to update this story especially after all of the nice comments and reviews from all of you! ^_^ I'm going to wrap up this story with one final chapter because I know we all want the baby to be born and see how the new parents handle the addition to their family.**

 **Until then, thank you again for your support and for reading! I'm sorry this update took a very long time, but I aim to finish everything I start so even if it takes me weeks or a month or two, I will finish it!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
